Magical Mysticism
by Leuca
Summary: Draco and Ginny have taken over, the two Dark Rulers after Voldemort's death. Now, a battle is brewing. What will the outcome be? Will evil triumph over good? Does the dark side ever have fairy tale endings? A DG- anti Harry fic...
1. The Beginning

A/N…. Well, after abandoning my first fic, I thought long and hard about what type of story to write. After much consideration, I decided to make another D/G, but slightly different. Let me know what you think!!!! Review! If you want, that is… 

Magical Mysticism 

The sunlight was streaming in through the open window in Ginny Weasley's room at the Burrow, her temporary place of residence. _Only one month left, _Ginny thought. She was really looking forward to getting back to school, and leaving her house, and family behind. The thing that made it even worse was that Ron, her brother, was having his friends, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger, over. 

For the next few weeks, Ginny would be a slave to her mother, who always insisted she "be nice around the guests". Being nice, of course, meant that she was responsible for the cleaning, Ron's chores, and whatever else her mother didn't feel like doing. 

Only a month left. Then Ginny would be back at school, where, although she didn't have any friends, she would at least have school work to occupy her mind. 15 year old Ginny wasn't very social. Her first year was responsible for that. 

Before she had any chance to make any new friends, there was Tom, and, after Harry "saved" her from him, everyone was scared of her. He probably expected her to be down on her knees, thanking the wondrous Harry Potter from hurting her friends. 

Plus, there were all the "terror" stories told to first years, wandering through the halls after her. 

"There goes Ginny Weasley, the girl who was possessed by You-Know-Who!". 

Some brave first year had even asked her once if she still talked to him.

No, Ginny was better off left alone. If she didn't have any contact with anyone, if she didn't have any friends at all, then she wouldn't have to make excuses about her friendship with Tom. People wouldn't understand that the monster who's very name had come to be a symbol of fear, was once a person. 

A human, Slytherin though he may be, who cared, and loved, and strived to be the best, despite being dumped in some horrible Muggle orphanage when he was younger.

It hadn't taken much writing in the diary before she fell in love with him.

At first it was because he looked so much like Harry, with the same dark hair, and sparkling eyes. Then it was because of his personality, the way he would always listen to all of her problems. The way that when he'd talk to her, she'd felt that he'd understood her, hadn't brushed her aside like Ron had, when she'd tried to talk to him before.

That was when she'd lost faith in Harry Potter saving the world from the "evil" that was the Dark Lord. But the Dark Lord and Tom were completely different people. Voldemort was a horrid, Muggle-hating, nearly dead creature where Tom was very much alive and powerful, and he cared about her. He had told her so.

So Ginny couldn't give up hope of meeting him again, seeing Tom. Now that Voldemort was back, surely she'd have another chance to speak to her dear, beloved Tom Riddle. Ginny wasn't a Death Eater, although, honestly, she wasn't sure if, given the chance, she would be or not.

That was when she'd stopped liking Harry. She had only liked him for a short while. How dare he try to defeat Tom, who was innocent, pure-hearted. She stilled turned red around him, mostly from anger. 

Ginny knew that Harry thought she still liked him. He had such an ego, he thought the entire wizarding world revolved around him. Come to mention it, most of the wizarding world thought that they should revolve around Harry. But not Ginny.

Grr… Two days before the Boy-Who-Lived pranced into her life again. Ginny had changed a lot over the summer, and this year, she wouldn't take anymore of his selfishness, his ego, his pride. He had more money than all the Weasley's combined, and, though he stayed here every summer, never offered a Knut to her parents.

Not that they would accept, of course. It's just that when he and Hermione were here, it was another two people to feed, and shelter, not to mention all the money it cost having professional protection charms placed around the house and yard. 

Of course, Harry wouldn't know about those. He was to busy thinking of ways to save the world to notice that everywhere he went, he was safe from all harm.

Stepping out of bed and looking into her mirror, who was still snoring lightly, Ginny could tell that she had changed in the looks department, definitely for the better. 

Her neon-red Weasley hair had darkened considerably to a deep auburn, working well with her light, never-tanning skin. Her freckles, however, stood out, due to the huge amount of sun received over the holidays. They were a part of Ginny, though, and she had come to accept them. 

Looking down at her body wasn't too horrible, either. Time spent outdoors degnoming the garden, and working in the sun had given her a figure that was pretty enviable, with curves in the right places. She couldn't wait to return to school. 

"Virginia Kaye Weasley, get down here and serve breakfast now! You're brothers are waiting!" Molly Weasley's shrill voice rang from downstairs. Don't be mistaken, Ginny knew that her parents loved her, and they did, but as the only girl, a lot of the housework-y, domestic stuff was left to her. 

Still in her raggedy old pajama's, Ginny left the solitude of her room, bracing herself for another "family gathering." The fact that Bill and Charlie, who were almost never home, had showed up, thrilled Ginny. Bill was by far her favorite brother, always treating her differently than the others.

Bill was really the only one she could talk to, the only one other than Tom who had understood. She hadn't told Bill that though. She felt that maybe, although understanding in a lot of departments, he wouldn't appreciate a comparison to Voldemort. 

But Bill was a good one to talk to. He was considered an outsider a lot, too, and knew what she was going through. Besides, being the youngest and the oldest, no matter how many years apart, left for some bond their.

Trudging down the stairs almost in a trance, Ginny arrived in the kitchen, and started serving pancakes and bacon to her ravenous brothers, then grabbed a portion for herself. She was seated next to Bill, who, between wolfing down bites of food, struck up a conversation with her. 

"So, Gin, what are you planning for the rest of the summer?" Bits of pancakes were nearly coming out of his mouth, but Ginny understood, and answered in a monotone voice, sighing-

"The same, I guess. When do you go back to Egypt?" 

Charlie got a smirk on his face, and gulped down his breakfast with a swig of orange juice. 

"Well, I was hoping to head back to Egypt tomorrow, if you'll be ready by then."

Ginny nearly choked on her pancake. Was that an invitation to go with him?

"What?"

"Well, Mum and Dad said it was okay if I showed you the sights of Cairo for a few weeks while Hermione and Harry are here. That way, you get some nice, quiet time alone."

_Away from Potter! _Ginny thought, _what better way to spend the rest of my break!_

Realizing she had not answered Bill yet, she hastened to do so.

"Of course I'll go with you!!! We leave tomorrow, then? I have to go pack!"

"Calm down, Gin." Bill said, smiling down at his little sister, as she began nearly bouncing off the walls. "You'll have time for that later today."

Ginny of, course, could not be deterred. Gulping down the rest of breakfast in a bite, Ginny yelled a thanks to her parents, and ran upstairs. 

Spending nearly a month away from the run-down, dilapidated Burrow, away from her hordes of brothers, away from her whole life. Right then and there, Ginny Weasley made a pact to come home different, changed somehow, to make the whole world notice her.

Well, that's just the first chapter. Ginny's not evil, yet, anyway. Next chapter there will be some angst-y Draco. Tell me what you think, or if I should continue it, or if there's anything you strongly dislike! Take the time to review, and I take the time to thank you!

-Leuca


	2. Slumbering Relevations

A/N… Thank you very much to those who reviewed! I really do appreciate all the feedback you guys give me, and hope that you like this story.

Thanks

-Leuca

Magical Mysticism

"Come on, Gin! You're going to miss the Portkey!" Bill Weasley hollered at his sister through the door. She had been getting ready in her room for nearly an hour, and they weren't going to make if Ginny took any longer.

"Hold your dragons, Bill. I'm just combing my hair."

"What's the use of doing your hair right before you Portkey, anyway? All it does is get messed up."

"Fine, I'm done." Ginny said, stepping out of the bathroom. "Lets go!" She really was anxious to get out of the house, and go. Anything to get her out of here. Ginny grabbed hold of the edge of an old newspaper, and waited for about 10 seconds, before whooshing off to her new life.

When she and Bill got their bearings, Ginny looked around Bill's apartment. It was really, well, feminine. The living room, which they were standing in, was done in a light maroon color, that clashed horribly with the Weasley hair. No wonder Ron hated the color so much! Still, the room was pretty, and she gave Bill a questioning look.

"I wasn't the one who designed it. Maureen did, before she left." Maureen was Bill's old girlfriend, who had lived with him for a while, before deciding to go back to a wizarding university to study ancient runes. 

"oh… Well, it looks nice, anyway." 

"Thanks, Gin. Here's your room." Pointing down a short hallway, and too the right, Bill directed her to her new room.

"Thanks, Bill. I'm going to go unpack."

"All right, sis. While you do that, I'm going to run outside and pick up some lunch. I'll be back in a few minutes." With a *pop* that signaled apparation, Bill was gone. Ginny pushed open the door to her room, and was pleasantly surprised by what she saw.

Green and black seemed to be the color scheme, along with dragons. Ginny smiled, remembering that Charlie had stayed with Bill awhile back. This was clearly the room that he'd stayed in. And, it was nice. Green was Ginny's favorite color. Not that she could tell anyone that, anyway. It was a "Slytherin" color, and thus unfit, to her family's eyes anyway.

The Sorting hat had wanted her to be a Slytherin. She'd never told anyone, that, though it was the truth. But she, being shy, naïve Ginny, had asked, no- begged the hat to put her in Gryffindor. She couldn't imagine being the only Weasley to be in Slytherin. 

Her family would have killed her. Ginny could just imagine the look on Molly Weasley's face as she received news that her only daughter, sentenced to a life of servitude, cleaning up after her family, but beloved nonetheless, was in the house famous for such evil beings like Grindalwald, Salazar himself, and You-Know-Who.

Thinking of all that quickly, Ginny had decided to ask to be a Gryffindor. The hat had done something peculiar, then. It had told her that one day she'd regret her decision. And, thinking back on it from Egypt now, Ginny did regret it, and she wished that she had been a bit more brave, and been able to face her rightful house.

Oh well, that was in the past. It was time for Ginny to start thinking about where she was now, not five years ago.

So Ginny unpacked, hanging her worn-out dirty black robes in the closet, and placing her Muggle clothes in the drawers. Before she knew it, Bill was back with some supper, and yelled at her to come join him in the kitchen. While eating, Bill talked a little bit about the neighborhood they lived in.

"We're mostly wizards here. There are a few odd Muggles, but they know about wizardry already. Mostly squibs, and such. Tomorrow I was thinking about bringing you to work with me, just to show you around, and introduce you to a few people. Then, you can decide what you want to do during the days. I think there is a Quidditch team around here you might try to join."

Ginny was floored. So much to do, and things to see. And tomorrow, she would even get to go into those old Egyptian temples, that had the curses placed on them. This was going to be awesome. Away from everyone's perfect, precious Potter, and her brother, and the stuck-up Muggle-born. So what if she was loads smarter than everyone else? The sorting hat should have put her in Ravenclaw then, if she was so bloody intelligent. 

"That sounds great, Bill. I can't wait!" Finishing her meal, Ginny pushed her plate forward. "I'm full, though. I think I'm going to go get settled in, okay?"

"Sure, Gin. I'm going to be in my room, reading. I'll see you tomorrow morning, though."

"'Night, Bill."

"Good-night Gin."

So Ginny went back to her room, and finished putting her things away by hand. She thought for the thousandth time that summer about how easy it would have been with her wand, but that was life. 

Speaking of her wand, she'd have to find a place here that sold them. By saving up her pocket money for months, she had enough to buy a good, decent, new wand, that wasn't some old hand-me-down. Her final thoughts as she drifted to sleep were filled with ideas of what she could do tomorrow.

****************************************************

Draco Salazar Malfoy was, at that moment, lying in a room much like the one Ginny was in. Sure, it was more expensively decorated, with jewels, and real golden thread hanging, but the colors were pretty much the same. Draco wasn't, however, drifting off into the dream world quite as easily as Ginny was. 

His thoughts were lingering on the pain that had haunted him for days. The pain that was branded onto his arm. It had only been a few days ago when he had received the fierce skull and snake symbol on his upper left arm, the bright red eyes staring up into his fierce, stormy gray ones. Yet whenever he looked at it, despite the amount of pain it caused him, he smirked.

Because he knew that, he was among one of the most powerful people in the world. He was high in the ranks of Death Eater's, only a few short days after his initiation on his 16th birthday. He was to be the Dark Lord's heir, and take over, should Voldemort be hurt or killed in any way. That way, there would always be a Dark power to fight. The noble work of Salazar Slytherin, for whom after Draco was named, was always to be continued. 

Draco hated Muggles, and Mudbloods, had been taught to hate them, enjoyed hating them. Why should the more powerful and feared wizard be forced to hide himself from them? To not be able to walk down a busy street, and perform magic? It was the birthright of all pureblooded wizards, and to have to cower behind secret alleys and doors an insult to those who were born with magic. 

This was why he was continuing the work. Not for Voldemort, whom he detested. He wasn't even a pureblood, the hypocrite. Draco was in this for the opportunity to be free, and not to have Mudbloods ruining the world for the purebloods. Voldemort was just another on the Dark side. There was greater evil before him, and there would be after him. 

In fact, so over-feared was the Dark Lord, that many even thought that he'd come up with the Dark Mark on his own. No, Voldemort wasn't that creative. It was originally the symbol on the Malfoy crest, a thousand years ago, before Merlin's time. That was another reason to hate the Dark Lord. Lucius, Draco's father, descended from the first truly dark wizards, who had begun this noble crusade for freedom, was the subject to a Mudblood. The irony never failed to escape Draco. Why, his father should be commanding a Tom Riddle, and not the other way around.

When Draco took over, things would be different. Very different. He would be the greatest, most feared, most powerful wizard ever to be known. His powers and name would touch everyone, far surpassing the legend set by Voldemort. If people were afraid to say the name of the current Dark Lord, when Draco came to power, there would be those afraid not to say it.

Draco Salazar Malfoy would fear no one. All others would be sniveling cowards around him, including the old fool, Dumbledore. Curse him for opening the school to those half-muggles. He should be the one spending time in Azkaban, after all, it was for the good of the wizarding world that the Dark side existed at all. 

Draco tossed onto his side, finally able to sleep. Where Ginny Weasley was asleep, dreaming about all the things to do in Egypt, away from her shackles at the Burrow, Draco Malfoy, lying in his bed at the Malfoy Manor, was able to rest, the thoughts of a free wizarding world, unhidden from the Muggles, held deeply inside his platinum blonde head.

And, miles away, on a quiet street titled Privet Drive, a sixteen year old boy named Harry Potter lay awake, thinking about escaping from the prison the Dursleys had set up for him, and fleeing to the Burrow.

So, tell me what you think! I really like this story, and I hope to continue it. Also, as I usually spend a lot of time reading others stories, if you want me to read and review yours, leave a note in your review to the story, and I'd be happy to check it out!!! Once again, thank you to those who reviewed. I really enjoy your input!

-Leuca


	3. Dealings with the Dark Side

A/N… To all those who reviewed, thank you very much! I feel so much better writing this story when I have people who review and tell me what they like/don't like. So thank you very much, if you took the time out of your busy lives to review this fic. Also, I realized I forgot my disclaimer, so, here goes. _Harry Potter and related characters are the property of J.K. Rowling, I do not own them. I am merely borrowing them for use in this fanfic._

Magical Mysticism

Ugh… Ginny was dead tired, as she flung herself onto a sofa in Bill's living room. They had spent all day traveling around, going to different old tombs, and trying to see what was the curse, and how to break it. Without people like Bill, she had learned, all the treasure of the old Egyptian pharaohs would still be in the tombs, and anyone who tried to get it would be cursed. 

It really had been fun. She had even managed to snag a piece of gold she'd found in one of the tombs. But Ginny was really looking forward to tomorrow, when she'd be on her own in the neighborhood, while Bill was at work. This would be the perfect place to start "changing" herself, so that when she went home, everyone would see her differently. Maybe then, she'd have some power. Power to make others at school fear her. The younger years did already. 

Then she could use some of the magical ability that she knew she had. Why, Tom Riddle himself had told her that she had very strong magic. Right now, Ginny missed him. Missed having someone to talk to, who could understand her aspirations for dark powers. She couldn't very well tell Bill that she hoped to become the next Dark Queen, side by side with Voldemort, whom she thought was her one true love. 

The only problem Ginny was having was finding a true Death Eater. One who would take her to Tom, and help initiate her as the Dark Lord's servant. There would be nothing better than to have the coveted Dark Mark, a symbol of her undying love for her soul mate. When she had it, all would be right in her world. She would be feared, respected, and admired. 

Pulling herself to her feet, Ginny went and started cooking some food for her, and Bill when he got back. Finding practically nothing in the Muggle-style refrigerator that Bill had, she figured that she'd just have to wait until he got home. 

Having nothing better to do, she flipped through some magazines that were on the table. On top were a couple of informational, educational type things. Ginny tossed those aside without so much as a glance. Then, underneath a copy of "Curse-breakers Monthly" there was a copy of the Daily Prophet. Looking at the date, Ginny saw from the date that it was only a few days old. It was one she hadn't read, so she settled down to wait for Bill to get home. 

There were a couple of interesting articles, but one that really caught her eye was about Voldemort's, or rather "You-Know-Who's" return to power. Interesting, considering that the majority of the wizarding world believed that he hadn't come back yet. She skimmed the article, and found it to be a very informational read.

_"Despite having been banished from power nearly 15 years ago, some Ministry officials are believed to have proof that You-Know-Who has, indeed returned to power. 'We have a Muggle eyewitness who claims to have seen the Dark Mark over the roof of a nearby neighbors house. By the time Ministry workers were allowed at the scene, the Mark had disappeared, although several Muggles were found inside, dead. The cause of death was found to be the Killing Curse."_

Ginny smiled. Tom was back. She would find him, and take her rightful place at his side. Too back she was only going to be in her fifth year at Hogwarts; had she been finished, she could leave right now and find him, but as it was, any attempt to use her wand would end up with her in front of the Improper Misuse of Magic office. 

That didn't mean her plan to find a Death Eater wouldn't work. It's just now she would have to be careful about selecting the right one. Fortunately, she had one in mind. The one who had been responsible for her introduction to the Dark Lord over five years ago. 

__

Lucius Malfoy

***********************

Back at the Malfoy manner, Draco was preparing for a meeting with his one superior, Voldemort. He wasn't looking forward to it much. It pained Draco to have to refer to the half-dead Mudblood as "master" and "lord". When he was in charge, things would be different. And he would be in charge.

Voldemort may be looking for immortality, but he would not find it. Today, when Draco had the chance, he would kill Voldemort, and take his spot as the ruler of the Dark side. It was a wonderful feeling, knowing that, if everything should go according to plan, he would be the ruler of an entire army of Death Eaters, vampires (whom Voldemort had befriended), Dementor's, and a slew of other "evil" beings. It was intoxicating. 

Draco silently dressed in the traditional black robes, with the long hood hanging over his face, allowing him to see without being seen. He was about to Floo to the Riddle House, where "his lord" was currently staying, when he felt the new, stinging pain on his arm. He was being summoned. Storming over to the fireplace, he threw a handful of powder into the roaring element, and stepped in. Calling out "Riddle House", he was immediately taken to the house.

"Wormtail, block of the Floo Network now. It wouldn't do for a ministry worker to find us that easily, would it?" The dark, sadistic voice that Draco knew to be Voldemort's sounded.

"Yes, master." A pitiful, short man bowed to the floor to kiss the hem of Voldemort's robe as it touched the floor, when the Dark Lord stood up from his chair, kicking Wormtail on the way.

"Don't wait to do that, idiot. Go and block the fireplace off!" The voice was calm, but with a hint of urgency. "We don't want to be caught because you made the mistake of waiting so long." 

Then, noticing Draco- "Ah. Some intelligence. You do not know how long it has been since I've had someone interesting to talk to, my heir. Come, we will discuss some plans, and your future as a Death Eater. Now, I have invited some of the more…, powerful Death Eaters over, to formally introduce you as my heir. I hope you have no regrets that it wont' be a personal meeting."

"Of course not, my lord." Draco felt his heart sinking. He wouldn't dare kill Voldemort now. Not today, anyway. There were people here, and if they suspected foul play, heir though he may be, it would be his head. Besides, when that happened, who knew who the noble Dark Side would end up having lead it.

The two walked silently into a large room, formerly the Riddles dining room, but now used for meetings. Draco was aware that Wormtail was following them. Draco didn't know about Wormtail's past, or his friendship with James Potter, but it didn't make a difference. He was altogether unworthy of Draco's attention, being a sad, servant, who only dreamed of greatness. 

Entering the room, Draco saw the men, all dressed up in black like he was, huddled around a long table, with the head seat and the seat directly right of it free. Voldemort sat down, and began speaking to the assembled. 

"I know that I am not infallible. That is why, if I should be fatally injured before I have found the secret to immortality, our great cause needs a leader who will be able to carry on the work started by the most notable and noble Salazar Slytherin. Reviewing my final selections very carefully, I have chosen Draco Malfoy, whom I'm sure you all know. His family has been in this organization for as long as it has existed, and shall remain strongly tied into its leadership. I hereby announce that, should my death be imminent, all my current responsibilities and duties be given to Draco Salazar Malfoy."

The table lingered for a second, then began applauding. Draco felt accepted. He knew that he would have no difficulties when his time came to rule. It would come, he knew. He would make it come.

Draco spent the rest of the time discussing strategies for the upcoming, unavoidable battle with the light side. Dumbledore and Potter were the sides only public supporters, mainly because the Ministry, and the rest of the wizarding world at that, refused to believe that they, Voldemort and his followers, had come back. Draco suppressed a smirk at the thought. Looking around, he knew that when the war for the wizarding world began, he would win. 

*****************************************

"Harry, are you coming?" Ronald Weasley stood outside the door to Number 4 Privet Drive, yelling up the stairs, past a bewildered Vernon Dursley. Ron and his father, Arthur Weasley were here to pick up Harry Potter, and take him back to the Burrow. It had taken forever for Dumbledore to get the proper security around the grounds for Harry to come over, but finally, with nearly a month of summer left, he could visit. So, after borrowing a car from the Ministry, they were here. 

Harry was just finishing a letter to Sirius, who was still at large in the Muggle world. Occasionally there would be something on the television about him, and how he was still be searched for. When that happened, Vernon would get very suspicious around Harry, and ask if he'd seen his "godfather" lately. He said the word with such contempt, it was like most referred to You-Know-Who.

Quickly sending Hedwig off with the letter, he lugged his trunk out of the room, and downstairs. Waving a hasty good-bye to the Dursleys, he left the house, grateful that he had only one more summer to spend there. On the ride to the Burrow in the Ministry car, Harry caught up with everything interesting that had been going on in the wizarding world since he'd left. Mainly the topic of choice was Quidditch, as Harry didn't really want to talk about Voldemort right now.

After the car fell into a silence after about 2 straight hours of Chudley Cannons, Mr. Weasley mentioned the recent You-Know-Who attack on the Muggle house. Harry was shocked. So, after a year of lying low, and dodging the Ministry, Voldemort was back, officially. Mr. Weasley, though flinching at the name, agreed. 

Ron managed to push back the unpleasant thoughts flooding through Harry's head, by mentioning that Hermione would be arriving tomorrow. Harry, noticing how red Ron's ears were getting, began lightly teasing Ron about it. Ron had liked Hermione since about 2nd year, and still hadn't told her. It was obvious, really, to everyone besides Hermione. And what was even more obvious was that Hermione liked Ron. To everyone except Ron, that is. 

Harry, growing silent once more, looked out his window at the scenery passing by the window. So Voldemort was back. The war would be approaching quickly. Who knew what the outcome would be. The Dark side had been gathering support among many pureblooded families. Not just those deeply tied in with the Dark Arts, either, if the rumors Sirius had told him were true.

Sighing to himself, Harry spent the rest of the ride thinking about the upcoming war, and how Voldemort could be defeated. Whatever the way to victory, against those such as the Death Eaters, it would be difficult. And Harry didn't know if he could handle it, the way everyone expected him to. 

So, another chapter done! That makes three! Anyway, like I keep saying, if you want to, review. You don't have to, but it gives me good feedback. Take the time to review, and I take the time to thank you! So thanks to-

Keita

Pay_day1999

Little Tina

Daemon Sorceress 

Princess of Mordor

Ginny001

Amy

Chikin Wang 

Thanks again to all of you!!!

~Leuca


	4. Skull and Serpent

__

SO! Sorry it took me so long to update.. With the track season winding down, and softball starting up, I've had no time to read any fanfic, let alone write one! Hopefully now I'll have more time, though, soon..

Thank You Very much to all those who reviewed!

Magical Mysticism 

By Leuca

Chapter 4

Once Ginny had decided upon Lucius Malfoy to bring her to Voldemort, all she had to do was find him. It was one thing to feel in her heart that the Mudbloods deserved death, and that the Dark Lord was the path to greatness, but to actually act upon these feelings, to seek Voldemort out, and use him for power, was another. However, the seed of hope that she may be reunited with Tom had been planted, and Ginny knew she must let it go.

But, how?… Having no other idea, Ginny decided to owl Lucius. Sure, it would be difficult to write, but being here with Bill, she couldn't very well leave, could she? No, that would be too difficult. Better owl first, then begin a correspondence. Yet, what to write.

"Dear Malfoy, take me to your master" sounded weird, too much flattery wouldn't be "dark" enough, and yet, she didn't want to sound very desperate (though, in a way, she was). She found some old scraps of parchment, and a quill, and began to write. After several copies, this is what she came up with.

__

"Mr. Lucius Malfoy:

I am aware that this request sounds, coming from me, odd. However, I would ask the help of one held so high in esteem by the Dark Lord to help me become one of your noble brethren. I would like to become a Death Eater, and to serve Voldemort as well I can. Please respond quickly with your answer, as there is a sense of urgency about this.

Virginia Weasley."

Rereading, Ginny sighed. The whole thing sounded so fake. Perhaps Malfoy would think her a spy, and her only chance would be shot down the Floo system. Yet, she was willing to take the risk, if it would reunite her with Voldemort. And give her power. She would make everyone rue the day they shunned her, forced her to this path. 

So Ginny owled the letter. She spent the rest of the afternoon in her green room at Bill's house, dreaming of what those on the white side would think when they found out about her becoming a Death Eater. She had to become one. She knew she would.

Her brothers, excluding Bill, anyway, would be shocked. Horrified. They would think that she had betrayed him. _Well, _Ginny thought, _I was the one who was betrayed. Those long nights, all by myself, just because everyone was afraid of me. They did not know fear. I'll make them, the Mudblood loving scum. _

Bill would understand. He would be sad, question what had happened to turn little sweet Ginny, his beloved sister, to the Dark, but in the end, he would understand. Her parents, on the other hand, would likely lock her up, imprison her. Why shouldn't they? She would be what they were fighting against in this silly war, after all. 

And Harry… Harry was just like her brothers. Only he was the one she was really betraying. No matter how much he acted like just a normal guy, she knew that he was the heart and soul of the Light side. By betraying him, what would that say. His own surrogate sister, leaving him for power. _Damn you, Potter. _Every time Ginny saw his lightening bolt scar, she felt like "Avada-ing" him. 

Him and that little Mudblood. Hermione Granger, how Ginny despised her. For being such a plague on the more deserving pure-bloods. For taking away her world, her life. She would be the first to go, when the time came. 

**********************

It was nearly a week later when Ginny received a reply from Lucius. It was on a piece of parchment that was charmed, (or cursed, Ginny couldn't tell which) to burst into flames once it was read. Inside though, there was also a Portkey, which didn't turn to flames. 

The note only gave a quick answer, telling Ginny to use the Portkey at midnight that very night, and she must be aware of what she was doing. It also instructed her to wear all black robes.

Ginny's breath was caught in her throat. Tonight, she might very well begin what would be the most rewarding time of her life. Her initiation, and hopefully, her first Mudblood killing. 

**************

That night, when Bill was asleep in his room, Ginny threw off the covers to her bed. Underneath, she was wearing her slightly old black robes. They were shabby, and not for the first time had Ginny wished for something nicer. Imagine, showing up to meet the Dark Lord, wearing beaten-up, second hand robes. 

It was all she had, though. Soon, along with power, she'd have money. With money, she could afford the finest, and there would be no more crappy, used belongings.

Ginny grabbed onto the Portkey, and waited only a few moments, before she felt a tug on her navel, and felt herself being pulled to her destination. Which, she was reminded when she stepped onto the grounds of an old, abandoned mansion, she didn't know where she was.

She saw a flickering light inside the house, on the second floor, though, and felt compelled to follow it. Inside, she knew she would find the Dark Lord. The house was musty, and old, as though it had been deserted very suddenly. Ginny found a grand staircase right inside the door. Walking up the stairs quickly, she found herself at a door. In the crack under the door, light was pouring out, so Ginny knew she had the right room. 

Gathering all her courage about her, she knocked on the door, three times. Waited a second- there! Footsteps, approaching the door. The creaky, old knob being turned, and the door pulled open. Ginny found herself looking up at Lucius Malfoy. His steely gray eyes were searching her face.

"Ah. Ms. Weasley. Do come in, won't you?"

Stepping inside, Ginny took in her surroundings. There was a huge fireplace grate, ablaze with red flames. Facing the fire, and away from her, was a huge armchair, a snake coiled around the leg of the luxurious chair. 

From deep inside, familiar voice hissed to Ginny. She knew the sound well. It was the sound of Voldemort, as he had come to her in her dreams. Surely, this was as real as those dreams had seemed. The Dark Lord would turn around, and there would be Tom Riddle facing her, his handsome, 16 year old face shining with the mirth of youth. 

In horror, slowly, Ginny realized it would no be so. Not here, anyway. When the creature in the chair turned around, it was not Tom she saw, but a monster, disfigured, and shriveled up. It was all Ginny could do to keep looking at the… the thing!

Red, flat eyes had replaced Tom Riddle's, and a pale complexion, albino almost, had taken away the tan, smooth skin of Ginny's beloved, and only friend. Long, delicate fingers that were so unnatural masked Tom's strong, powerful grip. _This can't be happening. _Ginny's thoughts reviewed the differences between her lovable, handsome Tom, and this weak monster that stood before her. 

As if he could sense her thoughts, Voldemort began to speak, right into her head. 

**"I know I have changed much, my pet. But I am still the same Tom who befriended you all those years ago. You are still my sweet Virginia, who came back to me, and who shall aid me in my quest for power."**

Ginny nodded, submitting to the Dark Lord. "Yes, my lord." In her mind, though, Ginny knew she would never truly serve this half-human. Perhaps she could use it's power, as it had used Tom's, and take over the wizarding world by herself.

"Good, my Virginia. I am happy to see you remember me, from your first year at Hogwarts. I am told by Lucius here, that you wish to join the ranks of the Death Eaters. That is very good."

"Yes, my lord."

"Since I already know you, and have known you for such a long time, and I know that you're loyalties are dedicated to me only, we will begin your initiation ceremony. Tonight you will leave this Riddle House with the Dark Mark on your arm, and on your soul."

Swallowing, Ginny pondered how all of this had taken an awful turn. There was no Tom anymore, just Voldemort, and he was a disappointment to begin with. However, the Dark Mark would be a very useful tool, to eventually conquer the Wizarding world. She would have the support of fellow Death Eaters, and once she killed Voldemort (there was no way around it, she would have to do the fellow in), she could rule.

"I am honored, my lord." 

"Excellent. We shall begin. Take off your robe."

This comment frightened Ginny. What was Voldemort going to do? Normally, all that would need to be changed was the left sleeve. Waiting for a second, Voldemort sensed her hesitation, and began to explain.

"As one of my few trusted Death Eaters, you're mark will be on your back. This will distinguish you from others. You may question why you, who hasn't been raised on the Dark Side, is gifted such an honor. I know you, Virginia. I feel you're thoughts. You hate Potter, and the Mudbloods that foul our world. You desire power, and you know the only way through it is me. Such sentiments I admire, and you, who had been like a daughter to me, will be my heir."

Lucius suddenly made a choking noise. Ginny turned to face him, her mind on fire with this new information. It would be easier to take over than she thought, especially being the heiress the Riddle legacy. Malfoy suddenly composed himself, and spoke.

"Surely, my lord, with my son Draco already being your heir, may you never need him, there is no use for another.". Lucius cowered down, expecting to be hurt for standing up for his son's future position in such a manner. 

"Ah, Lucius, you're son may be quite powerful, yet even he has met his match here in Virginia. They shall rule together, and share the power over the Wizarding world, in case my quest for immortality should fail. The noble work of Salazar Slytherin will not fall, not while there is such power amongst our side."

Lucius nodded, speechless. His son, to share power with a poor Weasley, pureblood though she may be, was quite a shock. However, he was not stupid enough to attack Ginny, even verbally, in front of the man whom he'd sold his soul to.

"Very well. Let us continue, Virginia, shall we?"

"Yes, master."

The whole rest of the night seemed to be remembered only in snatches in Ginny's mind. Taking off the robe, feeling the white-hot tip of Voldemort's wand tracing across the skin on her back, willing herself not to scream in pain. 

Then there was the rite of initiation. A Mudblood was placed in front of her, a young child. He whimpered, as Ginny pulled out her wand. How could he know what was to become of him. Probably to be fed to the snake. Ginny braced for the kill, reminding herself that this was what she was fighting against, poison like this little boy that was taking away from more deserving purebloods.

"**_Avada Kedavra."_** Flat, emotionless. Light that resembled lighting in the sky flashed across the room, to hit the boy's body.

Bulls-eye. Square in the chest, the little child's body simply lay on the ground, where it remained, motionless. The snake, sensing the death, slid to the corpse, where it lay, still warm from the pumping blood. 

"I shall expect many great things from you, Virginia Weasley." Voldemort hissed. "You shall lead the way into the Wizarding Revolution!"

__

So… What'd you think? A little plot advancement, to keep things going, I thought. Evil Ginny working for most of you? Do you- Hate it? Loathe it? Like it? Love it? Let me know!!!! I need your input! (but, only if you want to.)

Remember, take the time to review, and I take the time to thank you, and read your stories, if you point them out to me, or just tell me in your review that you have a story for me to read. 

I'm going to try to update faster, but like I said before, with sports, and school, and everything, its been tough. But hey- the more time that goes by, the closer to Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, right?

Well, thank you all to those who were nice and reviewed… I love ya all!!!!

~Leuca~

By the way- Any Tolkien fans out there??? Guess what my name means, and leave it in your review for cookies!!!


	5. Power and Potter

__

Thanks to my reviewers, and thanks to the suggestions I received. I do plan to let evil win in this fic, so if you are expecting a sudden change of heart, don't think you'll find it here.

I don't own any rights to Harry Potter.

Magical Mysticism

Chapter 5

The next morning, Ginny got up with a smirk on her face. Today would be not just another day. Today she was going to have a little fun in her new position. 

Perhaps a little fun in Muggle Cairo, finding Mudbloods, and killing them, leaving twisted crime scenes that the… pleasemen, or whatever they were called, could never figure out. So Ginny got up, showered, and got dressed, looking forward to her day.

Last night had been wonderful. Deciding that she didn't need Voldemort was a wonderful feeling. Now she could be free, and powerful. In the meantime, she could play her little role of servitude well, as she was quite used to it. 

When she went into the kitchen, Bill was still there, reading the Daily Prophet. Ginny didn't know what to do, what happened if he started questioning where she was going. She sat down, with a polite "Good Morning, Bill. Pass the toast, please."

Bill just looked at her, a fearful look in his eyes. Ginny's gaze traveled down from his face to the headline of the article. "Muggle-born child found dead: Death Eater activity expected". There was a picture. It was the helpless little boy she had killed yesterday. The same kid whom she had calmly killed, was on the front page of the Daily Prophet.

Silently, Ginny felt pleased. The 'Death Eater activity' meant that she really was one of them… Yet still, under Voldemort. For now, anyways.

"They killed a little kid, Gin. Those people are sick."

"Yeah. Who would do that?" Ginny tried to make her voice questioning, almost saddened. She played her part pretty well, for Bill seemed not to notice the sudden spark in her eye. Of course she knew who would do that. Someone who was interested in the good of the wizarding world, obviously. 

"Well, I'd better be off to work. We'll be breaking curses in a local cave, so expect me home a little earlier than usual today. Stay out of trouble, and stay safe, ok?" Bill had a protective, older brother look in his eye, that Ginny knew not to protest to.

"Bye, Bill."

He apparated away, and was gone.

When Ginny was sure that Bill was gone for good, she put her black Death Eater robes on that she had been given last night. They were quite beautiful, a rich and dark black that seemed to be a piece of the sky cut out, and made into fabric. 

The hood, when pulled up over her head, hid her masses of auburn hair, and allowed no part of her face to be shown. She could see out clearly, however, due to a clever charm. 

Then, using the new "portable Portkey", that transfigured whenever needed, she left Bill's apartment, and headed to a small, closed shop in downtown Cairo, where she was meeting her "trainer".

Normally, Death Eaters, when initiated, were well versed in the Dark Arts, but, in Ginny's case, she had been assigned someone to train her in these areas. All that she had been told was that the Death Eater ranked as high as she did, and could help her in her training. So, Ginny looked around the small shop, and waited for the mysterious man to arrive. It turned out she didn't have to wait very long.

"Ah. Nice to see you showed up."

The voice from the back of the shop startled Ginny, but she didn't let it show. The drawl seemed familiar, and when Ginny turned around to face the silver-haired Draco Malfoy, she wasn't surprised.

"I had to wait until my brother left."

"Don't make excuses. Accept the fact that you were late, and take your punishment. The Dark Lord doesn't like excuses."

"Sorry." Ginny replied, after being put in her place. 

"The Dark Lord also does not like apologies. Do not make any mistakes, and you can avoid much pain." Draco's silver eyes, so like, and yet unlike Lucius' were flashing. They somehow gave Ginny the impression of someone who knew what he was talking about, due to much experience. 

"Yes."

"It surprised me very much, Virginia, to learn that you had finally seen the light. Or, should I say, the Dark. It was very courageous, to leave you're family and Potter to come to your senses. Very courageous, and wise." The remark was almost condescending, as though Draco still somehow doubted Ginny's motives. Remembering that, she was in fact, equal in power to Draco, she began to speak, as well.

"I thought you had come to instruct me in some of the finer points of the Dark Arts, and not to accuse me of being a traitor. If Voldemort himself,", and here Draco looked up, as if surprised she'd said the name, "trusts me enough to name me his heiress, you should, too."

"I was aware that I'd be sharing the throne of the Wizarding world with you, should anything happen to the Dark Lord, but I was unaware of how… close you two were." 

Draco seemed to be testing her. Ginny thought for a moment. Here she had a choice- either to trust Draco about her true feelings about Voldemort, or to play the part of a loyal servant, content to stay behind.

Well, Ginny thought, she hadn't made it here by being cautious. She might as well risk everything, and gain a possible ally.

"Actually Draco," she said, seductively purring over his name, "I had a different opinion about what we could do.. Together."

"Errr… What would that be, Virginia." Draco looked semi-uncomfortable. Ginny decided to continue, before some thoughts were placed in his head.

"We both desire power. To be a Death Eater is to desire power, correct? Together, we are Voldemort's heirs. Let's say that something should happen to him, before he gains immortality. We, together would inherit all that power, and the Wizarding world. Why should we not. Are we both not purebloods? We can overcome that half-blood easily, together. The whole world will soon learn to fear us, together."

Listening to this speech, Draco had been silent. Now, after a heartbeat, he began to speak.

"We do truly seem to think alike, do we not, Virginia? I was about to suggest the same plan of attack. I think that we should strike soon, when the time is right. I have already been named his heir. At the annual Death Eater December meeting, he will announce you. The only reason he is waiting so long to make it public is because of the training. Once you are trained, there is no stopping him from announcing his formal plans. However, we need details right now. We cannot kill him outright. The Death Eaters would stop that. I believe that, using Wormtail, the weak-minded fool, and the Imperious, we can accomplish our goals."

The plan was perfect. Wormtail was loyal, but weak. Under the Imperious, he would kill Voldemort, who would still be mortal. Then, the two heirs would take power over everything. Ginny decided to take the offers.

"I agree. But you must promise never to betray me, and I you. You must take a Wizards Agreement upon it. I will do the same."

"Very well."

A Wizards Agreement was a spell, of a kind. A verbal agreement to certain terms, that if broken, would result in death to the offender. They would be linked forever because of this agreement, and it could not be broken out of.

So the spell was cast. Draco used a different wand than he normally did. When Ginny asked why, he told her that it was immune to the "under aged magic" tracers that the Ministry used to keep track of the Hogwarts students. So they made their agreement. Voldemort would fall, and together they would rule the world.

After such petty matters were taken care of, Ginny and Draco returned to the initial reason they both were at the small shop, Ginny's training.

Draco led Ginny down a dark staircase that was concealed in the back of the shop. From there, a small tunnel's walk away was a huge, cavernous workshop, filled with bookcases, cauldrons, and what seemed to be priceless Dark artifacts. Ginny and Draco spent the time reading about and brewing potions that would be helpful in some… situations Death Eaters might find themselves in. 

First there was an Invisibility potion, that rendered the drinker invisible for an hour. Then several healing potions, and some poisons. It was not very difficult for Ginny, who excelled at Potions, despite her house.

In fact, she was one of Snape's favorites, though he'd probably eat Bubotuber pus before he'd admit it. But truthfully, she was quite gifted in the art, and was finished brewing and bottling quickly. Draco had been watching her, and observed her skills, although he said nothing.

After the skills she had at Potion making had been dutifully observed, the rest of the time in the workshop was spent reading out of the vast library of Dark curses, and the Dark history.

Ginny was astounded by what she had read. The Dark side she currently belonged to had been inspired by Salazar Slytherin, and his ideas of pureblood superiority. He had wanted a wizarding world that was free from the foul blooded. His dream was really one of peace, where no one would be forced to die, but could only belong to one of two worlds. The purebloods could live in the Wizarding world in peace, together, and the Muggles and half-bloods could have the rest. 

Ginny also read studies, that had shown that purebloods were, in most cases, more adept at magic, and at learning magically related concepts. This is why most of the supporters of the Dark side had been old, pureblooded families that were powerful. 

Her head spinning, Ginny read all this new information, as much as she could get, and as quickly. She was rather disappointed when she checked the clock, and realized she must go. After agreeing to meet Draco again tomorrow, she grabbed her Portkey, and left the workshop. Draco watched her go, in fact, had been watching her all day. 

Her beauty was not lost on him. The pale creamy skin contrasted with the elegant dark robes, that suited her nicely. The auburn hair that had spilled out when she had taken her hood off had mesmerized him. It was a much nicer colour than her brothers, deeper, more like blood. The way she carried herself, and her personality, were all vibrant, and she had as powerful a presence as Voldemort. Or so it seemed in Draco's head anyway. In one afternoon, he had fallen in love with Virginia Weasley.

He would not mind sharing the power with her, he thought. Together, always, they would rule. 

*********************_back at the Burrow_

Life was going on as normal. Harry and Hermione had come for the summer, and the Trio spent all their days together, talking of the unavoidable war that was looming, and of their upcoming 6th year at Hogwarts. 

The only thing that was different from all the previous summers at the Burrow as Ginny's absence. No one really seemed to notice, except for the occasional comment Mrs. Weasley made about the "lack of help" she had around the house. 

On one fine summer day, Harry and Ron were showing off their mighty Quidditch abilities for Hermione who was biting her fingernails with worry over their safety. Every Wronski Feint had her in a heart attack, a fact that made them so much more enjoyable for the boys. Then, with no warning, Harry began diving toward the ground at the fastest his Firebolt would let him. Only, he didn't pull up.

There was a sickening crack as bone hit the ground, and Harry fell off the broom. The broom was undamaged, after all, it had protection spells against this kind of thing, but Harry was another story. Hermione ran to help him, as Ron flew to the house to get someone. Harry was lying on the ground, muttering frantically.

"Volde… power… avada… the HEIR!" screaming the last words, Harry fell into a deep state of unconsciousness. Hermione backed away as Mrs. Weasley and Percy ran out to the clearing. A couple reviving and healing spells later, Harry was awake, and being escorted back to the Burrow.

He was placed in Ron's room, where Hermione and Ron wavered over him. 

"Harry, what happened? You were fine, doing a feint, and the next we knew, you were laying on the ground, muttering nonsense about You-know-who, and 'the heir'". Ron was getting upset. He sat down on the side of the bed, and Hermione tried to reassure him.

"I don't know what happened." Harry began explaining. "My scar began hurting, and I saw Voldemort. He was sitting in front of a fire, and talking to someone, but the only thing I could understand was about the power of his heir. Then, the Killing Curse was placed on something, I couldn't tell what, and I woke up."

"Do you think that really happened?" Hermione asked, fearing for whatever had been killed in that dream.

"I don't know. Dumbledore said my scar hurt whenever Voldemort was feeling some extreme anger, or power. It seemed real, though."

"Yeah, but he's been quiet so long," Ron put in, for once voicing the logic of the situation. "Voldemort hasn't done anything since he was made again two years ago. Why start now?"

"I don't know." Harry said, quietly thinking about the days events. "I really don't know."

__

So, another chapter done!! Tell me what you think, if you want. I don't care if you review or not, but it's always nice to get feedback. Well, thank you for taking the time to read this story, I appreciate it!!!

~Leuca


	6. the Dragon and the Burrow

__

Wow! I'm really grinding out these chapters, aren't I? I guess you all deserve it after the "short" two week break I took from writing. I hope you like the new chapters posted. Let me know what you think!

To all those who reviewed, thanks!!!

Magical Mysticism

Chapter 6

The rest of Ginny's summer consisted of training with Draco, and spending time with Bill, who insisted on treating Ginny like a tourist for most of the weekends. Truth be told, she didn't mind sightseeing around the Wizarding part of Cairo, but venturing as a common Muggle, into the streets grossed her out, all that "Muggle filth". Soon, though, she would have to return to the Burrow. Thankfully that would only last about 3 days, before she headed off to Hogwarts for her 5th year. 

This year, she would have friends, because she would hang out with Draco, and the group of Death Eaters. Screw her brother and Harry if they said anything about it. This was her life, wasn't it? They would never actually accuse or suspect sweet little Ginny of being a Death Eater, but they would seriously doubt her mental health for hanging out with Slytherins. Ginny was determined to come out of her shell this year. Already she had gotten what she had wanted at the beginning of her trip to Egypt. 

She had wanted to change, and she had. Now she was one of the most powerful Death Eaters there was, and she was not afraid to show it. Her attitude had greatly changed, and she wouldn't take any of Potter's crap. 

Wouldn't that be a surprise to him? Ginny, who used to turn all red around him, suddenly hating him. That would be hilarious. Ginny couldn't wait. 

And then there was Draco. Ginny wasn't sure how she felt about him. Sure, he was dead sexy, and powerful. And they would be sharing the wizarding world in only a few months. Ginny liked him… a lot. But what happened when she told him that, and he rejected her to her face. Hopefully it never came to that. 

In reality, they flirted a lot. But Ginny couldn't see him liking her back. Maybe once she had all the power, he would respect and like her. Until then, she could at least hope of that day arriving quickly. 

Her Dark Mark was fading. When she had first gotten it, it had been dark, and filled in with vivid colour. Now it was a shade of a gray outline. Draco had his in the same place, she had learned. The heirs. 

It was Ginny's second to last day in Egypt. Tomorrow she would be gone. It was also her last day of formal training. She had learned many Dark arts, including Potions, History of Dark Magic, as well as curses and spells. She had also dabbled a bit in necromancy, and was quite good at it. 

Because she wouldn't see Draco for a week, until school started, Ginny thought she would dress up, to impress him, maybe. She had been given some money by the Dark Lord, and hadn't spent any of it, but thought now to be the perfect time. Yesterday she had gone shopping, and majorly updated her wardrobe. 

Today she was wearing black robes, open, with a small black skirt and tank top on underneath. She looked good, with her hood down and hair running down her back. Although a little gothic, black suited her complexion, and mental state pretty well. She couldn't wait to show Draco. 

Once again, she waited until Bill was gone, then Portkey-ed to the workshop, where Draco was already waiting. He had his back turned to her, so Ginny, using some of her new knowledge, crept behind him. In a soft voice, she whispered in his ear.

"Hey, Dragon. How are you doing today?" He turned around quickly, and Ginny was able to catch a glimpse of a complicated Arithmancy problem. 

"What's that?" Her curiosity was killing her.

"I'm merely testing my theory on some new spells that have been recently invented. If my calculations are correct, we can alter them slightly, and they can be more deadly than the Unforgivables."

Ginny was impressed. From the look of the problem, these spells could probably help win the war for the Dark Side. Scanning over his work, however, she noted a error, and quickly pointed it out to Draco.

"Hey, right there. How is that possible? You'd have to rearrange the principles too much, and then you'd have nothing but a simple healing spell."

Draco leaned forward to the area she was talking about. 

"Damn," he cursed under his breath, "I thought I'd had something, too."

"Just wait a second." Ginny had an idea. By tweaking the original spell, and adding a fire-lighting spell, there was a possibility of creating a cage made of fire, that would trap the victim, although not kill it. A trait that would be very useful, should any prisoners be taken in the war.

She pointed out her idea to Draco. He nodded, understanding how it was possible. 

"How about a little test?" He said, smirking at her. Mudblood torturing was one of the fun things that they did together in the training. 

"Of course. We can't use it until we are positive it would work." Ginny smirked back, with an expression that would match his own. 

Draco reached into a drawer, and pulled out a miniature human.

_"Engorgio" _The figure grew, until it reached the size of a human. A man. He was gesturing wildly at the two, but could not talk. A spell to remove his vocal cords had taken care of that when he was captured. Now he was weak, alive only for a little while. Ginny led him over to a clear section of the room, and practiced her wand movement. Things were a little more tricky using the Ministry-blocked spells, so she had to practice a bit more than usual. Then, in a clear voice, she said the incantation.

"_inreto incendo!" _fire shot out of her wand, and formed a small entrapment around the man, who cried out in pain. He wouldn't die of the fire, but of the position he was stuck in, standing straight up. If he touched the fire, he would burn, and be forced back into the cage.

It really was a useful little spell.

They continued working on the Arithmancy, until it was time for Ginny to go. She promised Draco, who had been eyeing her outfit, and her, all day, that she would see him at Hogwarts.

"Until then, Gin." 

Draco, like Bill had chosen the abbreviation of Ginny as her nickname. She rather liked it, it made her sound exotic, and more mature. 

"Bye, Dragon." 

After finding out that his name meant Dragon, she had taken to calling him that. The two had also decided that, when they had taken over the world, their symbol would be the dragon, changing the Dark Mark into a Dragon, spouting fire. 

Ginny hurried home, and changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top. She didn't want Bill to see her in the revealing clothes, let alone know she owned them. He was likely to go ballistic. Ginny spent the rest of the afternoon packing up, and thinking about tomorrow, when she would return to her cage of fire. The Burrow.

***********************

Bill got home early that night, and treated Ginny to dinner at a expensive new restaurant that had opened up shortly before. Ginny listened to Bill talk about his new girlfriend, job, and Quidditch league that he was thinking of joining. It was getting annoying, really. All Bill ever did was talk about trivial things. When she had tried to start a conversation about the war, and her position on Fudge, Bill had changed the topic rather quickly.

But she enjoyed her night out, nonetheless. Ginny couldn't get her mind off tomorrow, though. She knew that she'd shock quite a few people at the Burrow, and was looking forward to it. And then, Hogwarts. School would take up most her time until December, when Draco and her plan would be put in action. She had decided to take as many advanced courses at Hogwarts as she had been allowed, because she would not be finishing school, if the plan worked according to plan. 

Not that she really needed to, of course. Already she was extremely confident in her magical abilities. She had, after all, mastered in a month what normally took Death Eaters half a year or more to learn. School shouldn't be very difficult after that, anyway.

And here Ginny was, sitting across from Bill. How could he know that she was planning to take over the world in four short months. Everyone would fear her. Her and Draco, together.

**********************

The next morning, Ginny got up, and showered and dressed immediately. Then she greeted Bill, and properly thanked him for getting her out of the Burrow, and showing her a wonderful time in Egypt. She shoveled down some breakfast, and headed to the fireplace, making sure she had everything with her. 

"Well, thanks again, Bill. I had a wonderful time, and I'm going to miss you a lot."

"You too, Gin. I'll see you at Christmas, probably, unless you decide to stay at Hogwarts."

"K. Bye!"

"See ya, Gin."

Flooing was the same as always. Dizzying. She nearly got sick in some old lady's grate. Soon she was greeted by the large, messy, familiar living room of the Burrow. From the fireplace, she could see her mother in the kitchen, preparing a meal. She went into the kitchen, and greeted her mum.

"Ginny! Wonderful to have you back, dear. Now could you help cut up these carrots? We are having a bit of a gathering tonight, with the twins coming to supper from Hogsmeade, and Charlie apparating from Romania."

"Sure thing, mum." Ginny didn't mind helping out, after all, two more days and she was free of this place.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione came through the kitchen door. Ginny was greeted warmly by all three, but especially by Harry, who was looking at her in a slightly different way than normally.

It took a lot of Ginny's willpower to keep from Avada-ing Hermione at that minute. The little Mudblood, coming to her house and fouling her world. She calmed herself down by thinking of Draco, and him telling her to be patient. Ginny only had to wait until December, when Voldemort named her his heir, and she would rule the world.

"Hey, guys. Have you had a nice holiday?" Ginny kept a little sweetness in her voice, but also had a very forced tone.

"Yeah, it's been great. We've missed you, though, Ginny." Harry spoke. "Right Ron, Hermione?"

"Yeah, good to see you." Hermione smiled at her. Ginny smirked, and resumed cutting up the carrots. At least she was spared conversation, because at that moment, Fred and George came in the door. Well, rather blew up the door. 

After greeting her, the went into the living room with the Dream Team, to show them several of their new tricks. Aside from the odd blast or explosion, things were relatively quiet from that direction.

Ginny finished the meal, and, under her mothers orders, served it to the guests. During an enjoyable meal, the topic of conversation ranged from the Trio's (not Ginny's) 6th year at Hogwarts, Charlie's work in Romania, or the twins joke shop which had recently been opened.

The last bit of daylight was spent outdoors, where Fred and George showed several of their new firework displays. Going up to her room, which she shared with Hermione over the break, Ginny thought about the differences between life at the Burrow, and life as a Death Eater. They both had their times of enjoyment for Ginny, but she definitely preferred the Dark side to the Light.

She was meant to be on the Dark Side, she had come to realize. It was her destiny.

******************

Meanwhile, in a deserted house in the countryside, Draco was meeting with Voldemort. Describing the new spells he and Ginny had discovered, Draco was pleased to find that the Dark Lord had grown quite weak, and found it difficult to remain standing for a long period of time. By December, he would be nearly dying of his own, and the Imperious curse that Wormtail would be under would be quite enough to finish him off.

Voldemort seemed pleased by the news that Virginia had completed her training, and was now a full-fledged Death Eater. He had told Draco that she had been like a daughter to him in the Chamber of Secrets, and he was glad that she had turned to the Dark Side. 

"You two are like my children. I do not believe in love, for it makes you weak, but there are no two other people that I trust the future of the wizarding world to. You and Virginia, underneath me, will be the second most powerful Death Eaters ever."

"We are both truly honored, my lord." Draco bowed to the Dark Lord, and left the room. Everything was going perfectly.

__

So how was that? I'm trying to get some D/G in here, but don't worry, there will be much more soon! I promise. I don't want to make it fluffy, though. I've always been more into angst. 

Thanks again to my wonderful reviewers. Without you guys, I'd be lost!

~Leuca


	7. Back at Hogwarts

__

Thanks to all my reviewers! I couldn't write without you guys, and all the support. So, if you are reading this and see something that's wrong, that you don't like, or something that just catches your attention, let me know! Also, for your future reference, Blaise Zabini is a guy in this story.

Magical Mysticism

Chapter Seven

The rest of Ginny's holiday was pretty much spent hanging around her house. There was only about 3 days left until first term started. The one thing Ginny really missed, though, (other than Draco), were the Ministry blocked wands. She felt like she needed cast a curse every time she was around the Mudblood, Hermione.

What sickened her more was that her brother had fallen for a Mudblood. It was evident that Ron liked Hermione, and Ginny was ashamed that Ron could have such little respect for his ancestors, and his pureblooded family. Her whole family in fact was enough to make her go crazy.

First there was Ron, and then her father. Arthur Weasley was by no means sane in Ginny's thoughts. Who in their right mind would collect Muggle plugs? Muggles were inferior to Wizards, and didn't have the same power at all. Why would anyone want a symbol of their stupidity and weakness?

Only three more days. Then she would be rid of this place, and her family, forever. 

That was what kept Ginny alive, really. Those thoughts. 

It was on one such occasion that Ginny was thinking these things when an all-to-familiar face poked his head through her open doorway.

"Hey Ginny," Harry said, smiling at her. "We were going to go have a game of Quidditch, you want to come?"

Even at her own home she was invited to go somewhere. Of course the precious, perfect Potter would be in charge of who could come play Quidditch with him. Ginny just smiled as sweetly back at him, and replied.

"No, I'm okay here."

"You sure? It wouldn't be the same without you." Harry was unrelentingly pursuing the topic.

"I'm fine, Harry, go ahead."

He finally left. Harry Potter was another question, for when she and Draco became the rulers of the Wizarding world. What would they do about Harry. It wasn't very likely that he'd accept then new sovereignty. He'd probably have a vendetta against them much similar to his "obsession" with Voldemort. 

If he only knew what she did. Ginny smirked to herself in the mirror, a look that Draco, had he seen it, would have been proud of. 

So Ginny whiled away the days in her room, under the excuse of "studying". In reality, she was reviewing some highly confiscated Dark books that Draco had lent her out of the workshops library. She read them until she had memorized every single one of them. They fascinated her, stories of the Dark and Light. Each one of them proved to her that being on the Dark side was what she had been destined to do. 

Each book said the same thing. The Dark and Light were forces from farther back in history than anyone could imagine. One could not stand without the other, without emerging into gray. By ridding the Dark of Voldemort, all the Light side could do was to hope to have a symbiotic relationship between the two.

This information struck Ginny right in the soul. The Light side needed her to survive. That she was as equally dependant on them was interesting. 

Finally, it was the morning of September 1st. Ginny had her trunk already packed, and was ready to go before the first light of the sun had dared to enter her window.

After awakening the rest of her family, she went downstairs to have a little breakfast. Then, waiting out in the Ministry car that had been lent to them to protect Harry Potter, and take the rest of them to Platform 9 and ¾ .

Half an hour later, strolling along and taking their time were the Dream Team, and her mother and father. The Ministry car fit all six of them quite comfortably. After all the trunks were in the back of the car, and everyone settled in, it was time to go.

A long car drive later, of which the highlight had been Ron falling asleep, and leaning his head on Harry's shoulder, they had arrived. Ginny barely took the time to say goodbye to her parents, before rushing on the train. She was able to find an empty compartment, and hoped that Draco and his gang of Slytherins would be joining them shortly.

She wasn't disappointed. Shortly after the train left, there was a knocking at the compartment door.

"Come in." She shouted.

"Hey, Gin. It's been awhile." There stood Draco Malfoy, the man who had graced her dreams for weeks, looking wonderful, already in his Hogwarts robes. Along with him was Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise Zabini, and Pansy Parkinson. They all sat down. 

At first, the other Slytherins were quite shocked to see Draco befriending Ginny, but, after all, he was their leader, and they followed his example. 

The group of Slytherins had, apparently, made their annual visit to the compartment where the Trio sat. Discussing this, Ginny learned that her brother had temporarily been able to only speak in lyric, which led to a hilarious situation at best. Harry, on the other had, now had green hair, which would stay that way for the rest of the night.

Ginny and the Slytherins had a nice conversation, really. It was mostly between Draco and Ginny, though. Pansy and Blaise were apparently dating, and Crabbe and Goyle didn't really have the brainpower to understand anything that was being said.

Ginny learned of Draco's latest visit to the Dark Lord, and how pleased Voldemort was to know of their "new" spell. It seems that the spell could, with a slight alteration, be used for death by fire. The Death Eaters were already being instructed in the new curse.

The train ride was soon over. The group shared a carriage, and they avoided the Dream Team for at least a few minutes more. 

Entering the Great Hall, however, was a different story. Ginny had to reluctantly leave the group, and sat down with the Gryffindors, who had, apparently, not noticed that she had been riding with the Slytherins all of the day.

The sorting ceremony was dull, and uninteresting, and most of the applause became subdued as it went on. Finally, the last first year had been sorted, and Dumbledore, the old fool, stood up to make his annual speech. It was much the same as years before, with the warnings to the little firsties, and the introduction of a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. The teacher, Professor Figg, had apparently been an old Auror, and was one of the best at finding Death Eaters. Not that that was said, but Ginny knew about her from her training.

Finally, it was time to eat. All the boys began gorging themselves on the feast. Ginny, not feeling very hungry, nibbled on the food, but didn't really eat it, instead letting her eye wander to the Slytherin table, where a familiar pair of silver-gray eyes were looking at her. A little smile acknowledged him, and he went back to his conversation with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Hey Ginny. Where were you on the train?" Ron asked, shoving some type of food down his throat; Ginny couldn't tell what it was, except for the fact that it was disappearing quite quickly.

"Oh, around. I found a group of people in my year, and sat with them." A lie, but it worked. Ron asked no more questions, and went back to eating, and flirting with Hermione. Harry, on the other hand, looked interested, and asked Ginny questions about how her summer had been. She had only been able to stand those for a little while. It was a relief to retire to the familiar, nauseatingly bright red and gold of the 5th year girls dormitory. 

It was the start to a most interesting year at Hogwarts. Pity Ginny would only be there until December, she thought with a smile. 


	8. Ongoings at the Castle and Plans for the...

__

Hey to all! Just a quick note- I'm so so sorry that this took so long, but I've been in the middle of a drought of ideas. Plus, Order of the Phoenix came out, and everyone is wondering- do we continue our stories as they were, and let them be slightly AU-ish, or do we somehow work in the 5th book, and rewrite. I've decided for the former approach, as it will remain true to my "beginning" ideas for this story. So, pretend that you haven't read OotP, and this should make sense…should, mind you.

Thanks Again to my beloved readers, and reviewers. I have noticed that I'm not getting much response on this fic, and if anyone has any suggestions, criticism, or anything like that to make it better, I would be very appreciative. Flames are tolerated, but will not be taken seriously. 

Also, I know that I haven't been very reliable with the disclaimers… Know that everything I write in this story does not belong to me, excluding the plot, and it is the property of J.K. Rowling, and whoever else owns Harry Potter. 

There's another note at the bottom regarding reviews, just to let you know! ;)…

~Leuca

Magical Mysticism

Chapter 8

Classes resumed the next day, much like they had in Ginny's previous years at Hogwarts. She still returned to the same portrait of the Fat Lady, the same annoyingly red-gold common room, and slept in the same canopy bed in the same dormitory. 

Life, however, was not the same for Ginny Weasley. She was no longer abused by the same people who, last term, had tormented, teased, ridiculed and criticized, or, as these certain people were rather known as- Slytherins.

Indeed, things seemed to be almost friendly between our heroine, and the most loathed of houses, a detail Hermione was able to hone in on almost immediately. Herm had, of course, spoken of this to Ron, after seeing Ginny exchange a friendly smile with Draco Malfoy, of all people, but all he said was that Ginny was probably looking at Harry, or someone like that, and was Hermione daft? There would be no way in hell that his little sister would be on speaking terms with a Slytherin, let alone a Malfoy.

Hermione wasn't convinced. She was determined to find out what had caused the change in Ginny, if it was the only thing she would do this year. 

Ginny was enjoying herself. Due to her recent induction as a Death Eater, she found that she was welcomed into the Slytherin common room, under the protection of a handy invisibility charm she had found. There, amidst a sea of deep green and silver, she was happy. 

Of course, Ron did not know where she was. Ginny used the excuse of studying quite frequently, and was told by Ron to "lighten up."

"You're turning into Hermione, Gin. All that time alone can't be good for anyone, especially when you're **learning**!" The last word was spoken with in such a way, it seemed apparent that Ron compared learning to a terminal illness. 

Draco and her had spoken a few times, of their future plans, but never in front of more loyal Death Eater children. While Salazar's house might be noted for "meeting true friends", they were also incredibly power-hungry. Anyone standing in the way of a chance at greatness was in danger. Even so, Ginny and Draco did not have any problems. The place of their marks indicated that they were of high power, and were not to be messed with.

December was coming quickly, and much had to be set in place. Everything was going right, and the trust their Lord had in them had never been higher. 

It was a stormy evening, late in the month of September when Ginny found herself in the dungeons, laughing with Blaise Zabini, Pansy, and Draco. The four were imagining quite a few things, in vivid detail, that they could do to Potter, and that little Mudblood, Granger. 

"I'd like to see the _Spurgo _charm placed on that little foul-blood." Zabini, who disliked his first name, and insisted on being called by his last, was talking. "It's banned, of course, but all the pores in the body open up, each letting a little blood seep through. It causes death by bleeding in only a few minutes, plus, the feeling is sheer agony, or so I've read."

Ginny, who had studied (and used) the curse during her training, agreed. Personally, however, she'd much rather use the Unforgivables. 

Torture, control, and death. Old-fashioned, perhaps. But still fun.

"I'd like to put the Imperious on Potter, then force him to murder both Granger, and my brother, muggle-lover he is." Ginny smirked at the thoughts of guilt that would overcome the precious Potter, after waking up and realizing he was the murderer. Too bad that Harry was immune to the curse, could fight it off.

This idea was met with approval. Long ago had the Slytherins learned that Ginny absolutely hated her brother. They were a little shocked at this lack of loyalty from a Gryffindor, but got used to it. As Ginny put it, she was more a snake than a lion.

Unbeknownst to the Slytherins, who, being underground, had no window, at that moment, a large bolt of lightening struck the Whomping Willow.

*************************

Meanwhile, in the Gryffindor common room, which did have windows, the infamous Dream Team was discussing the very same person who was, at that very moment, thinking of torturing them. Ginny.

"I think she's all right," Ron argued with Hermione, "she just needs to get out of the library where she's always going to study."

"But that's just it, Ron." Hermione was insistent about her point. "Gin's never in the library. Believe me, I'd know if she was. Plus, she's always seen in the hallways a few feet away from the Slytherins."

"What, you think Ginny is actually hanging out with a bunch of 6th year Slytherins?"

"YES!" Finally aware that Ron had gotten her point, Hermione was nearly shrieking with the explanation her observations had given her.

"That's ridiculous, Herm. Gin's too smart to do that, remember our second year? Besides, she can take care of herself." Harry, entering the conversation for the first time, was met with a glare from his bushy haired friend. 

"Of course she can, but that's beside the point-"

"No- the point is, Ginny can take quite enough care of herself, like Harry said," Ron interrupted. 

Harry felt himself drift out of the conversation, letting the two bicker. Honestly, they both needed to shut up and start snogging, however, it was preferable if Harry could get out of the room first. He might start gagging if he saw that. 

*****************

In yet another part of the castle, Dumbledore was frowning over his spectacles at the bearer of the bad news he had just received.

"Severus, are you sure that Voldemort specified that these heirs were indeed students at Hogwarts?"

"Quite sure, Headmaster. The Dark Lord wouldn't reveal names, but he did say that 'The future of the Dark side has come,' then proceeded to mention that, after they had both finished at Hogwarts, the two would join him to rule the overtaken Wizarding world."

"It seems, then, that time is working against us. He did not mention specific years, did he?"

"No. I just heard the general announcement made to the group, as I am not trusted enough to be in the Inner workings of the group yet." Severus stood, taking his leave of Dumbledore, who was deep in thought of this new development. "Good Day, Headmaster."

"Good-bye, Severus, and thank you for your report."

With a click of the door, Dumbledore was left alone with his thoughts. So two of his students would be helping Voldemort. Now, Dumbledore was not a fool. He knew that many Slytherins were already planning on becoming Death Eaters, yet it pained him that he was too late to save some from such a fate.

***********************

Lord Voldemort was quite pleased about how things were turning out. The plans for his attack were nearly complete, and his Death Eaters were being instructed on several new curses that had been developed.

Plus, his Death Eater recruits were quite anxious to begin their initiation. His heirs were still reporting to him, of course, about the loyalty of their classmates, and the stories he'd heard were good. Pretty soon, Harry Potter and that Muggle-loving fool, Albus Dumbledore, would be his, along with Hogwarts, the Wizarding world, and everything that came with it.

The sources he had in the Ministry were telling him that the timing was nearing for his uprising. By January, the time would be right, and he would come back. Alive, and as powerful as ever. 

__

Well, that's another chapter… What do you think? Hate it? Love it? Nearly tossed your cookies? Leave me a review, and let me know! I would like to thank all of my reviewers for reading my story, and caring enough to leave a review. I'll do the whole "dedication" thing at the start of the next chapter… So, if you want to see your name in writing with a special note from me *(don't you feel privileged), leave a review.

Also, if you have a fic that you'd like to have me read and review, or you know a really good fic (I read just about everything), let me know! I'm always anxious to read a recommended fic.

If you need anything, drop me a line.. My email is _Leuca_2007@hotmail.com_

Thanks a bunch!

~Leuca


	9. Butterflies are unacceptable for Death E...

__

Hi! Wow, another chapter… Sorry the last one was so short, but I'll try to make it up to you guys. This one will have some D/G in it, but don't blame me if its terrible. I can't write romance!

Thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter… This is dedicated to you!

Magical Mysticism 

Chapter 9

Time in the castle passed slowly. Classes which had lasted only a few hours before seemed to stretch into eternity. The weekdays lingered, filled with lessons, homework, and normal activities. Weekends, if they arrived at all, flew by as quick as the schooldays were slow. Quidditch matches were beginning, leaving the whole castle following in their wake. 

Ron was keeper and had been last year, as well. Most Gryffindor students would go watch the team practice, eagerly anticipating the matches that would come, and the inevitable wins they would have. Ginny, however, did not follow the rest of them to the Quidditch pitch, instead opting to spend more time with the Slytherins. 

Her training had begun again. Now she could use her proper wand, and begin testing her knowledge of curses. Her power at memorizing and dueling using these spells impressed even Draco, who was watching her closely.

Truthfully, she was watching him rather closely herself. Now they were back at the castle, and among the other couples, mainly Blaise and Pansy, whom they were around a lot. Love seemed to be in the air at Hogwarts, from the dungeons to Gryffindor tower, where Ron had been tricked (by Harry, probably), into confessing his feelings for Hermione when she was there.

It had taken a rather strong truth potion, yet the incident had seemed to do the trick. Hermione, who had been rather shocked at first, was inclined to begin a relationship. Now you could go nowhere in the castle without stumbling over the pair, who were usually found in broom closets, or behind statues. 

Ginny was disgusted. She was talking about this to Draco, one day, after they had finished learning a certain confusing charm. 

"It's nasty!" She began, "to think about my own brother, a pureblood, to be falling in love with some Mudblood. No one seems to mind, of course. But still, all the snogging and such that they are doing, you'd think that Ron would have some self-respect."

Draco, having listened to this, put in his opinion. 

"Quite right. Your family wouldn't seem to mind, present company excepted, of course. I feel terrible for you, surrounded by such Muggle-loving idiots, who can't seem to realize what power there is on the Dark Side."

Ginny nodded. "Hopefully I'll be free from them, someday. I'd love to be able to change my name now, of course. The only thing that those people have given me was my heritage. Why, Ron's so daft, he still believes me every time I say I'm going to the library to study, and sneak off here instead."

"I'm glad you are making up lies to enjoy my company," Draco drawled, smirking suavely. "But what would he think if he could comprehend where you were really going?"

"Oh, probably thinking we were down here shagging." A glint light up Ginny's eye. 

"Is that all? At least he wouldn't suspect you of any 'Death Eater Activity'".

By this time, Draco and Ginny were quite close to each other, sitting together talking. Draco was almost sickened by the way he felt, butterflies doing somersaults in his stomach. Ha! To think that he, murderer and Death Eater would actually be nervous of some girl? Absurd. However, he did notice the way the candle-light flickered in her crimson hair, danced across her face, lighting up her smile. It was all to disgustingly nice, if you asked him. 

As for Ginny, she was feeling quite nervous, too. Not by Draco's presence, but the way he was leaning closer to her, the way that the two were pressing against one another for support, his soft lips caressing hers, as they both were thrown head-first into a kiss. 

Neither could tell who started the kiss, but both participated. Ginny was breathless, and startled, yet addicted to the taste of Draco's mouth. Draco was surprised by how ineffably right it seemed, to be here kissing the one he would one day share the world with.

Moments passed, and the kiss ended. Flushed from heat and embarrassment, Ginny bit her bottom lip thoughtfully. 

"Er… I'm sorry about that, really. I didn't mean to get carried away, Ginny." Draco's voice softly mumbled the sentence to Ginny, who nodded.

"It's all right. I didn't mind."

Draco's heart leapt. It really would have to stop doing these sorts of things, if he was to be a properly emotionless Death Eater, yet he was too glad to notice. Ginny didn't mind. It was ok to kiss her. Here he was, sitting next to this vixen whom had stolen his heart, and she was saying that it was-

"Draco?" Ginny's voice interrupted his reverie. "I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime?"

"Of course. If we are to rule the world together, we might as well do it properly, don't you agree?" Draco had no idea what this meant, but it sounded all right, and didn't give away any of his feelings. Ginny looked as happy as he felt, and they leaned closer together for another kiss, this one seeming to be more passionate, if possible, than the previous. 

**************

Ginny and Draco started dating, then. They couldn't tell anyone, of course, lest the Trio and the rest of the Gryffindors find out and cause problems, yet the two managed to find time together. 

Hermione had learned not to talk to Ron about where Ginny really went, knowing that it would just start another row between the two of them, and compromise the peace that she had been enjoying. Still, she kept an annoyingly close watch on the youngest Weasley whenever she could, although she had not yet resorted to spying on her, of course. 

Draco noticed this of course, and questioned Ginny about why she was being watched by a Mudblood. The truth was, Ginny didn't know. Hermione couldn't know that they were dating, she and Draco had been too careful. Yet if she figured it out, it would be disastrous for the both of them. The annoying know-it-all would tell the other members of the Dream Team, and where Harry might not be interested, Ron certainly would. 

Harry really looked as if he was suffering lately from his visions. Ginny overheard Ron telling Hermione that he had been sleeping fitfully, and kept awakening clutching at his scar, as if Voldemort was close again. Ginny thought this to be a bit melodramatic. Even the Ministry of Magic had agreed that You-Know-Who was back, and wasn't Harry's scar bound to hurt? 

***************

It was nearing the end of November, and the cold seemed to be invading the castle, although no snow had yet fallen. The dungeons were freezing, and had to be kept warm with charms. Although Ginny had finished her training days ago, she was still nervous about the up-coming annual Death Eater meeting, where shoe would be announced as one the other heir. Draco, too would be announced, although a small number of the most loyal Death Eaters, those in charge of the war plans knew of him already. 

Soon they would attack. Ginny had been practicing the Imperious especially, on the small house-elves she would sometimes stumble upon. It worked quite well, and she was confident that, when the time came, she would be able to overpower Wormtail. 

Draco, was practicing his calming charms, in order to subdue the Death Eaters, who would probably be livid over the death of their master. Wormtail would hang for this. It would probably be his finest hour, really. Ensuring that the Dark Side would be strong, and able to resist against Dumbledore and the Ministry. 

Voldemort did not suspect anything, of course. If he did, then he would have not wasted anytime in summoning his heirs to him, and properly punishing them for their insubordinate thoughts and plans. 

Draco snickered as he thought of this. That half-blood, really trying to stop them. If he attacked, they could very well counter it. Draco had no misgivings at using the Unforgivables, and his victims knew it. Of course, there was no way to spread this knowledge, because once you were marked by a Death Eater, there was no way to escape your fate.

*****************

Voldemort was getting annual reports from his spies. Lucius Malfoy, in particular was being extremely useful at the Ministry of Magic. He had managed to persuade Fudge that "You-Know-Who is not really back, people are just trying to upset the peace that the Wizarding World has been enjoying." It was extremely entertaining. Voldemort would have to make sure to reward Malfoy for his loyalty. 

Speaking of Malfoy, his son was doing quite well, training that Weasley girl. Already they knew most of the charms, curses, and spells of an adult Death Eater, yet they were not even into their final year at Hogwarts. Voldemort was unsure about the timing to introduce them to all the Death Eaters, as he did not want Aurors after them. It was bad enough that he had a spy in his midst, how else was Dumbledore always ready to fight when he attacked? There was no other possibility than a spy, and Voldemort was concerned about revealing his heirs when they're identity would surely be known by the Ministry. 

As for now, however, he had to get ready for the next step of his plan. 

Taking over the Ministry.

Sure, Fudge could be controlled by threats of damage to his reputation, and such, but what about others in control. His loyal Death Eaters were currently strategizing a way to allow someone to gain emergency leadership at the MoM, and influence them to gain power over the rest of the Wizarding World. 

They needed someone ambitious, someone who would allow nothing to stop them in their way to power. It would be important to choose the right person, although the Death Eaters had an idea about who might work exceptionally well at the job. 

********************

__

Well, there's another chapter. This is really obvious (or at least I think so), but can anyone guess who the "ministry worker" is????

Anyways, tell me what you think! Hate it, like it, loathe it, love it? Let me know, I like input.

Also, I'm not much of a romance writer, so I'm sorry for the horrible attempt at D/G… I'm working on it, but if you have any suggestions, let me know!

Thanks… if you have any other ideas you don't want to put in a review, email me at _Leuca_2007@hotmail.com__ !_

~Leuca


	10. A Serpent and a Dragon

Magical Mysticism 

Chapter 10

_Well, thanks to those who reviewed! It means so much to have your input and suggestions for this story. _

This chapter is dedicated to kneh13 for taking the time to email me! Thank you.

~Leuca

The Dark Lord was sitting by the fire at the Riddle House, contemplating the tasks that lie before him. He had successfully managed to… persuade a Ministry employee to his side. If you define persuade as torture, that is. Never the less, it hadn't been that difficult to bring the ambitious young worker to join him. Now Voldemort was being kept informed on the doings of the Minister, Cornelius Fudge. 

Being the first of December, the days were also drawing nearer to December 17th, the day that Voldemort would officially name his heirs, Draco Malfoy and Virginia Weasley to his Death Eaters. That was the date that they would leave Hogwarts to join him, and fight with him for the Ministry, which Voldemort was planning on attacking the 27th. 10 days after his heirs were named, and right after the Christmas vacation ended. 

The plans were in order, the Ministry mole was doing his job to provide the required information, and soon the Wizarding World would be his.

****************

Draco and Ginny were working on their plans, as well. They only had a short time to perfect the Imperious curse, so it would be ready to use on Wormtail on the 18th. They had both decided to cast the spell simultaneously, so that the power would be too strong to resist, especially by the weak fool that Wormtail was. 

"_Imperio!" _Draco shot the spell at a rabbit, caught in a cage. It then started dancing a waltz around the confinement. 

By practicing on small animals Ginny had captured, the two were quite sure of their capabilities, with the spell. It would be different, however, to place on a human being, and with the fact that the punishment for doing so was a life sentence in Azkaban. Neither minded this very much, however, both having done far worse. 

"Nice shot, Dragon. We'll get that rat to kill the snake, and make him suffer for it, too." Code names were used in this fashion quite a bit, due to several Slytherins tendencies to sneak and eavesdrop. Although, if one did find out, they wouldn't dare say anything. 

Draco and Ginny were powerful by themselves, but together theirs was a force that none could compete with, as they had proven on numerous occasions of pranks. 

And they were always together. Ever since they began dating, you could rarely find one out of class with out the other. If you were a Slytherin, that was. Ron was still turning a blind eye to the whole thing, no matter how much Hermione was trying to convince him otherwise. Potter was also keeping an annoyingly close watch on Ginny, much to her despair.

He also seemed to have developed feelings for her. Not that he'd said so outright, but Ginny could tell by the way he haunted her footsteps when she was alone, his constant inquiries about her health and happiness grating in her mind. She'd grip her wand so tightly when this happened that it nearly set of sparks. 

How she'd love to Avada him. Get him right now, while no one suspected her. Nobody would ever think that little Ginny Weasley, who had loved and the "great Harry Potter" for so long would kill him. She was mature now, though, and patient enough to wait to get him. In two days she'd be 16, and in seventeen, the ruler of a Dark Empire. 

It was a Hogsmeade weekend for her birthday. Ginny had been sent a letter from the Dark Lord, disguised as a letter from Bill. It had told her to Floo from the Hog's Head fireplace in the empty back room to the Riddle House, where she would be met by Voldemort, whom had several topics of discussion to speak with her about. Draco would then wait for her return. 

So it was a clear yet cold Saturday morning when Virginia left Hogwarts. A soft blanket of snow hid the ground, athough it was already starting to melt on the pavement of Hogsmeade. Everyone, including the Trio was strolling around buying Christmas presents, so busy that they did not notice the dark cloaked figure sneak into the pub.

Ginny quietly made her way into the back room. It was, as the letter promised that it would be, void of anything, except a roaring fire in the grate. Ginny quickly took the Floo powder, and climbed into the bright green flames. Muttering "Riddle House" under her breath, she disappeared into the flames. 

A short second later, she climbed out of the fireplace next to a leather armchair, where her lord was waiting. Bowing to him, she greeted him warmly.

"Ah, Virginia. Thank you very much for indulging me, and coming to visit." The way Voldemort spoke to her was that of a kindly old man who desired company, not a cold-blooded half-hearted wizard murderer. 

"Anytime, my Lord." Ginny, with a final bow, rose and sat next to Voldemort on a conjured chair. "You wished to speak with me?"

"Yes, I have many plans for the future, and I would like you to be a big part in them. As you know, you and Draco are to be my heirs." Here Ginny nodded. "I shall hopefully never need you, though, as my quests for immortality progress. But in the event of my unlikely demise, I would take much solace in knowing that the Dark Arts will continue on, as they have existed before me, before Merlin, before Salazar Slytherin, before my ancestors."

"You, dear Virginia, are like a daughter to me. I cannot love, but I have deep respect for you, and you loyalties to me have never faltered nor come into question." Ginny was unfazed by this. The Dark Lord would have no inkling of her infidelities if she could help it. "You shall be told of all my plans, on the 18th, the same day you are to be formally announced as my heir. I already have the spell created. It is stronger than a Wizard's Agreement, and quite powerful. It declares you and Draco to be my heirs, to rule together. If you should be killed, then the power passes down to your children. If you have no children, then to the Zabini's. Unless, that is, you are harmed by them. It is quite thorough, let me assure you."

"The reason I called you here was not to tell you all this, my dear. The real reason was to give you this."

At these words, Voldemort drew out a small leather pouch from mid-air. A simple concealing and hovering spell had kept it their, during Voldemort's speech. 

"It is a birthday present, to you. It was created by Salazar Slytherin himself, and passed down in my family for generations. Indeed- when I was orphaned, it was the only possession I owned. Now, that you are to be my heir, I would like for you to have it."

Ginny opened the small pouch slowly, wary of what might be inside. If it was indeed a relic of Slytherin's, it was quite possibly dangerous. But the curiosity of it, and the presence of Voldemort made her reach her hand inside, and she drew out a small pendant, on a white-gold chain. 

"The Serpent of Shadow." Voldemort's voice was a whisper. Indeed, the pendant was shaped as that of a great snake, twisted around itself in an ever-changing coil. It had been enchanted to move. But this was not what was so peculiar about the small charm. It's great back was not the typical Slytherin silver and green, but rather black and white, with eyes a mesmerizing shade of gray. 

"As you have learned in your Death Eater studies, the Light cannot survive without the Dark. Legend has it that this serpent was made by Slytherin to commemorate a time when these sides were not ostracized from each other, but when they co-existed in a symbiotic relationship. "

"That peace is what we are still fighting for, to this day. If we need to use bloodshed to purge the Wizarding World of the foul blood that has so infected it, then so be it. But we are ever striving towards complete separation between the Muggle and Wizard's worlds."

Ginny nodded. This was not new to her. She had read about the Dark Ideals, the code that every Death Eater was to follow. This simple history of the Dark Side was known to many. However, she had never heard of the Serpent of Shadow before. 

"Thank you, my Lord." Ginny felt the pressure of the snake on her chest as it continued changing.

"Happy Birthday, Virginia. You may leave."

Ginny bowed once more to the Dark Lord, and turned to Floo. Arriving at the Hog's Head, she sat down at the bar and ordered a Butterbeer, and was so lost in thought, she did not see Draco's silver head approach her.

"Ginny." He murmured, taking the seat beside her. "Would you like to come with me?"

She nodded, and got up with him, leaving the unopened Butterbeer on the bar. As they left, she planted a soft, chaste kiss upon his cheek. He turned, and looked deep into her eyes, as if searching for the meaning of life inside them. For a second, they were the only two that existed, and they were life. He took her hand, and led her outside. 

The barkeeper had been watching the exchange between them with a small sad smile on his face. He watched them leave, and then put the Butterbeer back beneath the counter. 

They walked, wordlessly down a small cobble-stone path. On either side were blood red roses, covered in ice that was left by last night's melted snow fall. Draco leaned down, and, careful to avoid any thorns, picked a single rose. He gave it to Ginny, the color matching her hair. 

They came to a small clearing, where heat charms had been placed. A small table and chairs, wrought of unbreakable crystal sat there, a bottle of wine upon the top. Draco pulled out the chair for Virginia before sitting down himself. He poured her a glass of wine, and then one for himself. There they sat talking of the future, Ginny's meeting with Voldemort, and themselves. Draco extended his hand over the table. 

Ginny took it, and for just a second, they sat there, together. Then Draco began speaking.

"Although we are both young, and haven't known each other for very long, you are already the most important thing in my life. Nothing could stop me from being with you, not even death, and what comes after. I want to be with you forever, and though we are too young to formally be engaged, I want you to wear this upon your finger."

He placed a ring on her finger. A dragon, breathing fire, was the small crest, laid with precious stones. The symbol that they had decided would be theirs, once that they had taken over. 

"It's to promise that we will be together forever." 

Ginny looked at the ring upon her finger, and Draco sitting across from her and began to smile, the smile of one who has seen too much horror, caused too much to feel. It was very depressing, and yet beautiful. She leaned over, and passionately kissed Draco, feeling the comfort of his skin upon his, and his lips upon hers. 

Together, hand in hand, they walked to the castle together. 

__

Well… Another chapter… Sorry about how horrible it was. I've said it before, I'm not a romance writer. Anyone have any suggestions? I'll gladly take all the help I can get!

Thanks to the wonderful reviewers who put up with me taking forever to get another chapter out! 

If you have any comments you don't want to leave in a review, feel free to email me at Leuca_2007@hotmail.com

~Leuca


	11. Beginning of the end? or end of the begi...

Magical Mysticism 

Chapter 11

__

Wow! I have over 50 reviews. I feel really special. You guys are awesome, and I am indebted to each and every one of you. Well, those of you who reviewed, anyway. And those who have read this. I know, I know. This day has taken for..ev..er.. to come. But I've finally written the Death Eater Meeting scene. 

Thanks for reading this, if you've made it this far.

Also, if you have a story of yours that you want me to read and review, just leave a note for me, and I'll be happy to read it. You can also email me at _Leuca_2007@hotmail.com__. Thanks!_

Read'n Review!

Humbly yours,

~Leuca

This chapter is dedicated to **Alexandria2**, who says I should have 1959 reviews. Thanks a ton for leaving your own! 

Percy Weasley was exhausted. All the extra work he'd put in recently was finally paying off, at least. And pretty soon, he would be looking at a higher paid job. A promotion.

"Well, its not like I don't deserve it." He thought to himself, as he strode down the corridors of the Ministry of Magic.

It was a beautiful cold winter day. Here Percy was, leaving work early, taking a day of much needed rest. 

He continued walking, passing by several coworkers, and nodding to them. As he passed Mad-Eye Moody, he received an observant glare. Moody had been watching him suspiciously for some time now. It was making Percy rather paranoid. But, how could he know? And what did he suspect?

The Weasley son smiled at the Auror as he passed, ignoring the questioning look in the man's face. He quickly exited the MoM building, heading out into the bright sun of Muggle London. 

Reaching a small seedy pub, Percy sat for a bit, watching the faces of the people sitting near him, and sipping a glass of water. At precisely 2:58 he headed into the bathroom stall. There he waited for a minute, and then apparated out. 

He reached his destination in only a second. Bowing down to the one he called his lord, Percy realized that he wasn't the only one reporting to Voldemort at the time. 

"Ah, Percy." The high, cold, eerie voice grated over the room like fingers on a chalkboard. "I am glad you are prompt. I wanted to reintroduce you to my Hogwarts spy. Severus?"

"Professor." Percy nodded cordially to his former Potions Master, who bent his head slightly in return.

"I wish to speak with both of you about today's meeting. What news have either of you gathered from your employers?"

And so the afternoon was passed, speaking of news, and the future. Severus told both the Dark Lord and Percy that Dumbledore knew that the heirs were being announced, and that they were students. 

Voldemort laughed. 

"So the Old Fool thinks that he has it all figured out, has he? Well, tonight, we shall see who is laughing. It will be obvious to him when two of his prized pupils do not return."

Percy laughed, too, at the brilliancy of the plan. He, of course, did not know who the heirs were to be, save that it was rumored that the young Malfoy was one. Darker secrets had been spoken, of another of great power, who would be with him.

Later that day, an old man who operated a small pub was puzzled, as he realized that the young red-headed man who had left to use the facilities had never come back, leaving his drink on the table barely started. 

**************

On the same day, at the same time, Virginia Weasley, dear sister to the aforementioned Percy, was sitting in front of a large mirror, preparing herself for the day.

It was just nerves, she assured herself. It wasn't like today would be the first time she'd commit murder, or even the last. Just because a few dozen people would be first acknowledging her as their leader in evil wasn't enough to make her feel this... Scared?

"Dark Queens do not get scared." She told herself firmly. Tonight she would rule, and Draco would sit next to her, as the Dark King. 

Carefully, she let go of these thoughts, and turned her attention to her hair and make-up. For tonight, she had to look beautiful. 

She was dressed, of course, in the customary color of black, but her robes tonight were different. She had on a dark black dress, that seemed to fade into the shadows of the room, covered in a silk black cape that fell across her shoulders. The black contrasted starkly with her pale white complexion, making her eyes stand out radiantly against the smooth surface of her face. 

Her face would be covered by the hood she would put on later, though. No one would see her carefully made up face, complete with its dark lipstick and eye shadow. The Serpent of Shadow hung inconspicuously around her neck, as it had since the day it had been placed there.

Her hair was left down, hiding the back of the robes. The blood red color of her hair seemed sinister, as if it was not what it seemed, Ginny thought.

"It fits me. I'm not what I seem, not until tonight, anyway." 

Which brought up another point. What would Ginny say to Ron, Harry and the Mudblood? Before she left, she should give some explanation to why this was who she was. It would have to be in person, too. No note could properly explain these feelings inside. The only problem was Harry and Ron could try to stop her from going. 

She didn't think she could handle those deaths right now. She would be happy to kill them, but they would just make her day more difficult. Oh well. She would worry about that when she had too.

**************************

The Slytherin common room was completely deserted. Those of the noble house who were attending the meeting tonight were silently preparing in their rooms. For most, it would be the first time they would see Voldemort in person. And for all it would be the last.

Draco stood in his room. He had already dressed in the customary hooded robes. He was silent in thought. He thought of Ginny, of life, of love, and of deaths. 

Deaths that he would cause, and deaths that he could prevent. 

Most of all, the Dark Lord's death in particular. It was already too late coming.

The other Slytherins had no idea. Even Pansy and Blaise, whom he considered his best friends other than Ginny, had no idea. They knew that he was to be the heir, of course, and they were jealous. 

Who wouldn't be, really? Everything that they'd ever striven to be was accomplished by him, the most favored of Death Eaters.

Tonight.

****************

The night began when Lucius came to collect Draco and Ginny. He, of course, knew of their romantic involvement. Draco had earlier given Virginia the family ring, which passed from generation to generation. 

Ginny, first, had to meet with Ron.

She found him sitting in the Common Room, with the other members of the Dream Team. 

"Ron." She said, as she passed by him. "I'm going. Good-bye."

However, he would not, as she'd hoped, let her go at this.

"Where you going? Dressed like that?" Ron was a bit irritated at being interrupted when he was with his friends. 

"I go to face the future. I am sorry that you have chosen the wrong path. I wished that you could have seen the dark, like I have."

"What nonsense is that? It sounds like your one of those Death Eater scum, what with all the dark, an' all."

Ginny said nothing to this. Only gathered her hair in a ponytail, leaving her back exposed through the slits in the back of the robe.

She heard the Mudblood's intake of breath. She knew that they could see the Mark, in all its dark glory. It, normally being a sign of submissiveness, was now a symbol of pride, to be borne with grace and dignity.

Ginny let her hair fall down again, and turned to face Ron and Harry, both of whom had their wands out. Hermione had not drawn her wand, but she remained looking fearfully at Ginny. Looking like she should, Ginny thought with a smirk. Not looking like she owned the place, not looking like she was better than everyone else.

'Good.' Ginny thought but did not voice. Instead, she chose her words carefully, and began to speak.

"Ron, brother, and Harry. Do not try to hex me, for I do not feel like getting into a duel before I go. Besides, two bodies would be too much for the Mudblood to clean up herself."

It was the first time she'd directly referred to Hermione as a Mudblood in Ron or Harry's presences. Hermione, Ron's love. Harry's best friend. They were besides themselves with anger now, although neither had spoken. It was Ron who first broke the silence.

"Why, traitor? What's in it for you? What could you possibly gain from joining a monster?"

Ginny smirked. 

"Dear brother. Your ignorance is perhaps your worst fault. That and your blind trust in family. You shan't make that mistake again, I see."

She took a breath, and with infuriating calm began to speak again.

"I have much to gain, for the power of the enemy is greater than you think. Nor shall I be serving a monster, only myself. You will find out soon enough."

Leaving her brother speechless, she turned to exit the room. She had made it through the tunnel when she first heard the noise behind her. Harry was arguing with Ron.

"We have to go after her, Ron! She's a bloody Death Eater! She may be going out there to kill, or who knows what!!!"

"You go. I can't hurt family." Came the weak, submissive reply. Then the sound of running, Harry was chasing after her.

She heard the next curse spoken before Harry thought she would. She easily dodged the _'Petrificus Totalus' _that had been meant to stop her, and continued on her way. Lucius and Draco Malfoy would be waiting.

Harry, though, persistently followed. Ginny sighed. It was obvious that no amount of leaving would convince the boy she meant to go. She raised her wand in front of her, and spoke a simple curse. '_Stupefy'_! Harry was down on the floor faster than you could've said "hexed". So much for the legendary "boy who lived". She'd face him later, though. That she was sure of.

It all seemed surreal, like she was in a painting or a dream. Words, actions, they had no consequences here, there was nothing that could hurt her, she was invincible. It made her feel strong, and weak at the same time. She quickly regained control of herself, and headed to the dungeon. 

There she met both Malfoy's, young and old. It was comical to see. Draco looked so much like his father, it was hard to tell them apart, even with different hair and outfits. 

Lucius bowed, and smiled warmly when he saw Virginia, although the smile did not reach his eyes. Draco said not a word, but stared at her unabashedly. 

She knew what he was thinking. In a few short hours, if all went according to plan, they would be together, they would be powerful, and they would be invincible. 

Lucius was not in the know of the nights plans, and regarded the exchange between the two's eyes as young lust. He did not believe in love. Too many kills had convinced him that there was not such thing. 

They traveled by carriage out to the gates, although they hurried quite a bit. As it was, it had been told to Dumbledore that they were leaving for Christmas vacation, but once Ron and Harry went to him and told their story, there was a more likely than not possibility of being followed. 

*****************

Draco and Ginny were among the last to arrive. They had been taken specially to Lord Voldemort's chambers, where they would stay until the feast. The other Death Eaters would assemble, and wait until the Dark Lord's orders to begin the meal. After the meal, there would be discussion of plans, and tasks would be assigned to the those who were needed.

Ginny and Draco, hoods up, stepped out to the table where they would be sitting, one on each side of Voldemort. Though people may try to guess who they were, it would be pretty impossible, for their faces could not be seen. 

Ginny did not eat, only sipping on the wine that had been served by whimpering house-elves. Most were half cowering, as the blows and kicks were dealt to them. 

Finally, the Dark Lord rose. Voices that had been loud now hushed into silence within seconds. A great power was exuding from the front table, where only two remained sitting. Then, beginning to speak-

"My Death Eaters, young and old. It is wonderful to see so many here united to a common cause, the purging of the Wizarding World of all the Muggle filth that has so fermented over the years.

I know I am powerful, and it is the strength and power of you, my followers, who make me such. However, I am not the main reason we are here. I am just a pawn of the Dark, here only to serve the goal which has united so many. 

Before Salazar Slytherin, we were un-united, scattered, leaderless and defenseless. Then all was rejoined, and the power was good. We became strong, and the line of Slytherin was carried on, to ensure that our side would always remain so. 

I stand before you by myself. I have no direct descendants for whom to pass this great power on to. Therefore, I have found these two, whom together are even more powerful than the great Slytherin. I shall ever continue to seek immortality, but my heart rests assured that the power of the Dark Side shall never fail. 

My heirs. They sit here before you, waiting for their moment. Here they shall be introduced, and none shall doubt that they are my legal heirs. Stand now, and lower your hoods." This comment was directed to Virginia and Draco, who began to stand. 

The crowd was holding its breath. The speech that they had just heard brought faith to them. Them and their cause should not- would not fail. 

Voldemort began to speak again. "May I introduce Draco Malfoy and Virginia Weasley."

They lowered their hoods. Draco first, then Virginia. The crowd began cheering as energetically as they could. They could sense the power of the two. They were satisfied. 

"But it's a Weasley! That family's nothing but Muggle-loving peasants!" A nasally voice from the back began to speak, but none could tell who it was, as their hood was up, as were all the others. 

"Dare you question me?" Voldemort was livid. "**_Avada Kedavra_**"! Even from such a distance, the aim was true, and the hooded figure slumped forward onto the table. 

All was quiet again. "Those who disagree will come to the same fate as this man. Are there any who feel that they should question my heirs?"

No one spoke. It was not an uncommon thing, to have Voldemort kill people, but never before had they sensed in him as much passion as they had tonight. His power had been revealed. 

The head table sat down again. Voldemort began what would customarily begin the festivities. Muggles would be brought in and killed. Except for little Peter Piffigrew, who sat at the second nearest table, and one of the few who's hood was down, revealing his identity. All attention focused on him when he stood, nobody noticed Draco and Ginny's wands both pointed at him, their power flowing though.

'_Deny Voldemort. Kill him.'_

There was no resistance from the weak-minded creature, pitiable and hate worthy at the same time. 

"I will not follow such low-ranking Death-Eaters! **Avada Kedavra!**" 

The rat, who normally would not have been able to produce such power, killed Voldemort. He was dead.

Once again, all was silent in the hall. Then a great mob surrounded Wormtail. 

He seemed to come out of a trance. He held up his hands, dropping his wand to the floor.

"I did nothing. I could not stop!" 

This did not stop the anger of the crowd. Their loss could not be forgotten. All the momentary grief turned into anger. Anger, and malice which was poured directly upon Wormtail. The Cruciatus hit him several times, along with dozens of every curses. Finally, Draco shouted

"ENOUGH!. Bring this traitor and lowly rat to me." The mob had not forgotten who was in charge. The barely alive Wormtail was carried un-gently up to the table, and deposited there. 

Draco stood, and once more, the power in him shone though. 

"This creature has killed what I hold dear to me. He does not deserve death, for it is too merciful to him. Instead, he shall be placed in a cage of fire, and you may hex him through there. 

"_Inreto Incendio!"_

The same cage of fire that Ginny had discovered during her training constructed itself around the cowering, semi-conscious man. The Death Eaters clamored to the cage, wands out. Hexes poured upon the creature, including many that seemed to just be invented for the pure fun of torturing someone to insanity. Then, when it seemed no more punishment could be dealt, the short plump man gasped his last breath. 

"Now, on to the festivities." Draco commanded, in a loud, domineering voice. No one objected. They were all loyal to their side, and they would follow the new leaders, whom had been set in place.

Hours of Muggle-killing and torturing followed. All in all, everything went according to plan. Finally, the Death Eaters left, drunken on alcohol and death. Only two stayed around to talk to Virginia and Draco. Lucius, and Percy.

While Draco spoke to his father, Percy and Virginia had a quiet conversation.

"My Queen." Percy said, bowing to his little sister.

"Perce. I am glad I am not the only one in the family who has the sense to join the dark."

"I will continue to serve you, best I can." Percy spoke reverently to his new sovereign. 

"Oh come on now, Percy. I may be your leader, but I am still your sister. Mum and Dad have no idea about you, do they?"

"Of course not. I think it should stay that way, too."

"Yes." Virginia spoke slowly, thinking. "They will already be bothered by the loss of me. If you are there to comfort them, it will look good for you, even though you may be under scrutiny at the Ministry."

"Yeah, Mad-Eye's already got an eye or two on me as it is." Percy sighed, then stood up. "Listen, I better get going. It will seem odd if I'm not there with Mum and Dad when the news about you gets out."

"Cya."

Percy left, around the same time as Lucius Malfoy did. Leaving Draco and Ginny alone together in the Riddle House, their new residence.

"It's weird, isn't it." Draco broke the silence. "Here we are, an independent witch and wizard, not even graduated Hogwarts."

"Yeah. It's not like I'll miss the old castle, though. We can truly make a difference, now. Like tonight, for example. Everything went perfectly."

They exited the room, running into several house-elves who were scurrying to clean the bodies and blood out of the grand meeting room of the Riddle House. 

Both went upstairs to a grand and richly decorated bedroom, where they feel asleep in each others arms, exhausted by the intoxication of power. Their power.

__

That's the longest chapter I've ever written. Finally Draco and Ginny are together, powerful, and old Voldemort's out of the picture. What could possibly happen next??? Good Question. Let me think about it for a few days, and then the next chapter will come out. Tell me what you think. If you liked it, hated it, expected something completely different, think I should rewrite it, or whatever, I'd like to know. You have my email. Its _Leuca_2007@hotmail.com__, feel free to drop me a line. I'm appreciative of any sort of response, so thanks to all my reviewers._

Thanks Again!

~Leuca~


	12. One less Weasley

Magical Mysticism

Chapter Twelve

__

Wow! After posting my last chapter, I was overwhelmed by the response that I've received. Over 65 reviews now, all of them positive. Thank you guys so much, I appreciate your input, and welcome your ideas.

If you have anything you want to talk to me about, or have a story you'd like me to read and review, leave it in your review, or email me at _Leuca_2007@hotmail.com__. Also, I've begun to dedicate chapters to some of my most frequent (or nicest) reviewers. You never know if you'll see your name when you open up the next chapter. _

Thanks again for letting me have as much fun with this as I have, and I hope that this continues~

~Leuca

This chapter is dedicated to Chikin Wang, who has been a constant reviewer since this story first saw the light of day. Thank you, for all your reviews, and help with this story!

The evening and night of the Death Eater meeting was Ginny's entrance to the world of evil. However, she was not the one having the hard time coping with her loss. Far away from the Dark Rulers mansion, Ginny's brother sat. Ron's mind was a whirlwind. So much had happened. How could he have been so naïve? How could he have just let himself be fooled like that?

He had let Ginny go. He owed her that much, to give her a head start, although, he was sure, if it came down to a duel between the two of them, or even between her and Harry, she would surely be the victor. Her powers were revealed that night, in her voice, and in her body. She had exuded power.

Harry had not been able to let her go so easily. Perfect Harry, his best friend, had gone after her. Ron had not followed. He waited a minute, comforting Hermione, who had burst into tears. Then he went into the hallway outside the Gryffindor Portrait. There, as he had suspected, was the stunned Harry Potter's body. With a simple spell, it was revived, and sprinting down the hall with him towards Dumbledore's office, Hermione in tow.

They reached the gargoyle in a matter of seconds. Then they realized that they did not know the password. They stood their, Harry racking his brain for a type of candy that Dumbledore might have as his new password. It only bothered the Trio for a few seconds, and then the door opened.

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood in front of them, the twinkle in his eye gone, and replaced by something else, an odd mixture of fear and compassion. So stunned were the three to see the fear that they almost forgot why they were standing in the hallway in front of Dumbledore's door in the first place.

"Ahem."

The slight clearing of his throat brought them to attention. Ron stepped forward first.

"Can we talk to you, Headmaster?"  


"Of course, Mr. Weasley." He moved aside, and let them take the revolving spiral staircase to his office. There, they sat down in the chairs in front of his desk. 

"Now, Mr. Weasley, what seems to be the problem?" He asked, a calculating look on his face, as he surveyed the youngest male Weasley.

"It's Ginny, Professor, she's, well, she's a Death Eater!" The last words were forced out of his mouth, forcing Ron to face the inevitable. "She really is, we saw her mark and everything. She said, well, that is to say, Headmaster, she told us that she was quite powerful, and something like 'you'll find out soon enough'."

Professor Dumbledore merely sighed, and whispered "It's true, then." Probably not a good choice of words in the situation, with a nearly hysterical brother nearby.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S TRUE? SHE'S A BLOODY DEATH EATER! MY LITTLE SISTER IS A KILLER! AND YOU KNEW?!?!" Stopping to take a breath, Ron found that he was on his feet shouting.

"Silence, Mr. Weasley. I was not referring to the fact that Ms. Weasley is a Death Eater, but to the fact that she is a Hogwarts student, a fact that I'm sure will make more sense to you once you hear the entire story. Now, I do not know everything, but perhaps if you would sit down, I can tell you what I do know."

"Errr.. Sorry, Professor." Ron blushed bright red as he took his seat between Harry and Hermione.

"Quite understandable. Now, to continue. As you know, Voldemort has returned to power, although without the gift of immortality he has been seeking. His Death Eaters have returned to him, and so have several of my spies. Including, as I'm sure you all know, Severus. Now, a month ago, there was a meeting, in which an announcement was made. The basic revelation was this- Voldemort has decided to name two young Death Eaters to be his heirs, incase his quest for life should fail him. They were to be announced tonight.

Severus could not find out their identity, that was revealed to no one, but he did find out that they were students here at Hogwarts, although from what house Voldemort would not say. It was generally considered to be Slytherin, and so for the past few days that house has been watched quite closely."

Dumbledore paused to contemplate his next words. 

"However, with the Christmas Holidays, many students were leaving, and as I could not stop them from doing so, the entire population of Slytherin house, or those who are known to be Death Eaters, anyway, are gone. So that did not help my narrowing any. Until I received this request this evening was any light shed on the situation."

He held up a sheet of parchment, which had been written on in green ink. It was a request form so that Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy could be excused for the holidays, and signed by Lucius.

"Then I knew. But I could not do anything to stop them, they were too powerful, especially together. I could do nothing except to let them go. I'm afraid, Mr. Weasley, that your little sister has now become second in line to rule the Dark Side."

Ron, who had been a bright shade of vermilion before, was now whiter than Sir Nicholas when he had been petrified. His blue eyes searched all over Dumbledore's face, looking for something there. He found nothing but a kindly old man explaining to him about betrayal. It hurt. 

"Now, Mr. Weasley, I will notify your family." Dumbledore reached into the fireplace after putting in a pinch of Floo Powder, and shouting "The Burrow!" A second or two later, the entire Weasley clan, excluding Percy, who was supposedly at work, was climbing into the office, as they had been anticipating an early Christmas, and were all staying with Molly and Arthur. 

"Albus, what's this about? We were worried, see, when…" Arthur's words were cut off, however, by Molly's.

"The clock! I was sitting there with my knitting, and I went to check the clock, and Ginny's name had disappeared completely? Is she all right? What happened?"

The whole Weasley family sat there as Dumbledore related the whole story again, Molly breaking down and crying when she heard about Ginny leaving with Malfoy.

"And, when Ginny was announced as the heir, it must have meant that she renounced her family for Voldemort, thus making her clock hand disappear.

When the story had been completed for the second time, a group of more heart-broken people could not be found. The whole group was comforting Molly, all the while trying to contain their own grief. Bill was certainly taking it very hard, as he was the closest to Ginny out of all her brothers. 

Only Ron, who sat amongst them, was alone. He sat there numbly, not speaking, not listening. He only could think of what had happened only a few hours before, and the words that his sister had spoken. 

_"Dear brother. Your ignorance is perhaps your worst fault. That and your blind trust in family. You shan't make that mistake again, I see."_

He felt like a fool. He had trusted her, should have been able to trust her, and she had betrayed him for power. Just then, Percy came through the fire.

"Sorry", he said. "But I was working late, and-"

He was instantly silenced by Molly rushing to give him a hug. The next few minutes were taken relaying the story yet a third time. Now the remaining Weasley's sat in the office, discussing what to do now. 

"I'm terribly sorry, Molly, Arthur. I recommend going home and getting a nights sleep. You look exhausted."

It was true. Both of them looked as if they had aged years in front of Ron's eyes. He was surprised to find that he, too, was dead tired. He quickly retired to the Gryffindor Tower, along with Hermione and Harry. They had done a good job of trying to be there for him through this, but it wasn't working very well. Ron just ended up pulling his curtains and placing a silencing spell over the bed, so no one could hear his muffled sobs.

*******************

It was nearly nine in the morning when Ginny awoke. Draco lay next to her sleeping, still in his Death Eater robes. She knew she would have to wake him, after all that they needed to accomplish today. But still, lying there in the sun, as the cold winter morning ascended upon the earth, his white hair flared out around his head like a halo. Like an angel, she thought with a smirk. Like a fallen angel, leading the minions of the devil.

She snuggled closer to him, feeling his smooth skin across hers. She raised his lips to hers, and with a gentle kiss, started murmuring. 

"Wake, up, hon." 

After a few minutes of gentle persuasion, Draco cautiously opened an eye. His storm-cloud gray matched onto the fire that was Ginny, and he smiled as he looked at her. While he may be a complete bastard to Muggles and Muggle-born's, he loved Ginny.

After some good-morning snogging, he got out of bed, showered, and changed into fresh clothes. Ginny did the same, and they both began to work. They had much to accomplish. Even though Voldemort was gone, there was to be a war, and the Rulers were determined not to lose it. They needed the support of the goblins, the giants, the werewolves, vampires, and other Dark creatures who could help them in this. In exchange, they would gift the non-humans the legal rights to wands and magic, something that would be quite influential. Virginia had decided that she and Draco alone would be the ones to form these treaties, trusting no one else. So preparations for their travels must be made. Draco was also going to be recruiting several new Death Eaters from the Slytherins he had known. Also, all new Death Eaters were to be branded with a new tattoo. 

This one would be the new Malfoy crest. A large, scaled Dragon, whose coat was that of silver and inlaid with emeralds, spouting a bright jet of green flame. A serpent was wound about the Dragons neck in a much similar way to the one Ginny wore about hers. The serpent had begun moving more, always coiling about itself over and over again. Ginny wondered if it was actually alive, and if a Parselmouth could speak to it.

So the day's activities included much planning. There was to be another great party for all those loyal to the Dark Side, a Dark Revel. It was to be held on December 31st, and would include many… fun activities, most of which included Muggles in some form or another. Mostly torturing.

__

Yes, yes, I know it's short. It's not the best either, but at least it's not taking forever to get it out, right? Well, let me know what you think. Also, if you have an idea for a story that might be interesting, but you don't want to write it, let me know! I'm looking for an interesting subject to write about. If you have anything to say to me, leave a review, or send me an email at _Leuca_2007@hotmail.com__. Thanks!_

~Leuca


	13. the Realm of Rest

Magical Mysticism 

Chapter 13

__

Questions or Comments go to _Leuca_2007@hotmail.com__. _

Thanks!

~Leuca

This chapter is dedicated to **Andrea **who left such a nice review… Thanks!!!

Virginia was tired. Here she was, young, beautiful, and powerful. Her negotiations had been working quite well. In fact, she had now gotten the support of a lot of dark creatures, Dementors, werewolves, vampires, and the lot. It had taken a lot of time and peaceful treaties, but now she was ready, with an army that could easily wipe out ,the old fool Dumbledore, and his "great army." Now, it was time for her to relax by herself, something she'd not had a lot of recently.

She lay in the dark, stone castle that she and Draco had established as their headquarters. Their room was a dark, candle filled hunter green suite, elegant, and sinister looking at the same time. Virginia laid down, looking forward to a protected, safe nights sleep. She left the Serpent of Shadow necklace on as she slept, like always. It's coiling and unwinding had grown to be comfort on her bare chest.

Before she fell asleep, Virginia's thoughts turned to Draco, whose location was unknown. Sure, she could do a spell to try to see where he would be, but Virginia was pretty certain that he had blocked himself from such spells. While either of them were here at the castle, they were safe, due to some dark shields and charms, but once they left the protection of the grounds, any ministry official could find them. As for Draco, well, who knew where he could be? His current mission was to gather more young death eaters, and to re-brand the current ones with the new mark, and have them re-pledge their loyalty to him and Virginia. 

Meanwhile, she had been busy at work, trying to make peace with Dark creatures. At first, it hadn't been as successful as Virginia might have liked, and she found herself struggling to be taken seriously. After all, she was a sixteen year old Hogwarts drop-out, although, after some shows of her powers, friends had been made quickly, the bodies of the old leaders removed from the room, and treaties signed. Now, she had aid whenever the war began. 

Soon, practically as soon has her head had hit the pillow, Virginia was in a deep sleep, forgetting the troubles that she'd accumulated quickly. 

__

She was in a forest. It was dark, and only the mist distinguished objects from shadows. Huge, black, half-rotting hollow trees covered the horizon in every direction. The sky was so veiled, it would be hard to tell whether it was night or day. Virginia gasped, she had heard about this place before. She had never seen it, but in her heart she knew where she was. A place where ancient spirits dwelled. 

It was where all things in transition went, a sort of resting spot for witches and wizards, who, due to their pent up magical ability, needed some release. Usually only the very old went here, falling into a dream like state that was always difficult to separate from death. Often, in the past, dreaming wizards were buried alive because of this. But, now, Virginia was here.

She was startled, who wouldn't be? She was at the peak of her life, not some old, pent up weakened witch. But, as she looked around, she couldn't see anyone else. Perhaps she was in a different part of this realm. The Realm of Rest, yes, that was what the elders called it. Her own grandfather had described his rest in there as peaceful, tranquil. It hadn't been nearly so tranquil for the younger Ginny, who had walked in and thought him dead, when no heartbeat or breath could be found. A simple magical test performed by her parents, however, showed that he was still very much alive.

Virginia pressed on, noting her changed wardrobe. She had gone to sleep in the customary nightrobes. Now she had on a terribly old fashioned ball gown, from probably a century or two ago. It's shimmering silver gray expanse looked new though, and not at all antiqued. It fit her body perfectly, coming up to a thick-strapped neck, and a low, revealing back. She was wearing a serpent band upon her ring finger, and the snake upon her neck was still there, quivering with what seemed to be excitement. Virginia also found that her hair, which had been pulled back when she slept, was down, and flowing freely down her back. It was also a shock to see that her hair had grown, flowing down her body.

The snake began hissing softly into the woods, a constant, reassuring hiss that sounded as speech were coming from its lips. Virginia regretted very much that she wasn't a Parselmouth, to hear and understand the words. Turning quickly around, she could see nothing but the customary trees and shadows, and so then turned, and went on her way, carefully picking a path around the rotting trees. 

Virginia continued walking, to see where she was, and if she would wake up. She wasn't worried about being buried alive, after all, who would find her? Draco was gone, and the Death Eaters weren't allowed into her private quarters, neither were the house elves. 

She came onto a mirror. A huge, silver plate, the perimeter covered in emeralds. It was hanging from a tree, looking like it was meant to be there. Moss even covered the bottom portion of it, having grown from the tree over the mirror. Looking into it, Virginia saw herself and someone else at the same time. It was herself, only her features had changed, looked harder, more dangerous than her current self. Her face was still unflawed, excepting for her eyes. They looked as if they had seen too much to be fazed by anything anymore. She looked a good five to ten years older.

As she was looking, she could see the serpent move. It's eyes were flashing dangerously. With a final jerk, though, it's chain broke, and it slithered down her body, caressing her chest, and around her hip. It dropped to the ground, and was soon lost amid the undergrowth and dirt. 

Virginia was to surprised to do anything. She was too familiar with its constant writhing against her body to stop it from escaping, or leaving, whatever you could call it.

"Ah, Virginia. So you have found me._" A dark, yet known voice from behind her. She turned around quickly, only to be faced with the one she had conspired against, the one she had been responsible for killing._

"My Lord_." Even if this was a dream, and he was dead, she was still faced with her very master, and she kneeled down in front of him. It seemed that he was in no hurry to stop this show of subordination, either. _

"Virginia," _he said, with just a small nod of his head, his eyes glinting in the darkness._ "I knew what I was doing, giving you my most truest and trusted servant. My snake. I knew he would lead you to me eventually. I never knew that it's use would come so soon_."_

"Yes, my Lord_." Virginia stood, after kissing the former Dark Lords hem. Why had he not said anything about his death? Had he known it was her and Draco?_

"I can always tell if there is a plan on my life, dear daughter of mine. Both you and Draco reeked of the scent of betrayal, it wasn't hard to figure out what had happened._"_

She was expecting to be killed. Questions swirled in her brain, a million tiny firefly's that buzzed around in her mind, lighting up, needing to be answered before her death.

"No need to fear, daughter. I did nothing to quell the oncoming tide against me. I needed to test my true powers, and my plan. My plan of which I had not told anyone_." Here, in front of her Voldemort stood, as he had done on his last day of life. If the setting were changed, he could have easily been leading the feast at the Death Eater meeting. _

"Why did you not stop us, my Lord?_" Virginia burst out. Such a question._

"For that, Virginia, there is quite some story. I needed to tell you, however, and thus I brought you here.

You see, it had been quite some time since my last attempt at immortality, and I was growing desperate. Even then I was feeling the oncoming of my last days, and I was worried as to the future of the Dark side. But then, I found you and Draco. I knew that even if my demise was unavoidable, the powers and ideals of Salazar Slytherin would carry on. In fact, the power you radiated, the hatred for my leadership, convinced me that I was doing the right thing. So I turned my mind to other matters. But then, fear once again crept in. 

I decided to have one more try at eternal life. I was reading at immense speeds, devouring every iota of information on the subject. I came across a old, heavy book in the library of my castle. It was on the Resting Realm, and how the occupants seem so close to death on the other side. An idea formed.

I decided to try it. A complex spell, potion, and soul-binding necromancy took over my every thought. It had to be perfect. It was not for the weak minded wizard, or Mudblood. It took months to perfect. Finally it was ready. I could sense that you would kill me as soon as possible. I gave you the serpent, who had been a close friend of mine since I found out my ancestry. That final meeting, do you remember? I did everything promptly the hour before it started.

Then, I saw Wormtail stand up. I knew it was the end. Your powers and minds could be sensed through him. I let it go, I didn't avoid the spell. Even if my plan went wrong, I would welcome the rest of death. 

My body stayed there, dead, or so it seemed. My soul, however, traveled here. It is not quite the Resting Realm, but so similar, they border upon each other. I had everything I needed. My body was of no use to me. But I could stay here forever, and when those I missed died, I could bring them to me, to my world. But, I needed to contact you. Thus the snake.

It waited until you were in need of deep rest- nothing else can bring your soul here. But you were also too young, therefore a slight aging spell brought you to your twenty-fifth year, although it's still extraordinarily rare for someone so young to be brought here. I also changed your clothes, to something appropriate for this meeting. I sincerely hope you didn't mind. My snake, Nagini, in her current form helped to bring you he rest of the way." _His story was done. The two had been walking while he told the story, but now Virginia felt the need to stop, and talk about what she'd heard. _

"My Lord, what have you the need to tell me that I am here?" _You could hear the questioning in her voice, and see it in her eyes. Voldemort looked down upon her, his red eyes scanning her face, deciding if it was time. _

"You are here to listen to my advice. A great war is brewing, is it not? I do not think that Dumbledore or the Ministry would have backed down about their 'noble' cause."

"Yes, my Lord."

"In that case, you need to listen. Nagini informed me that you had been making peace with several dark creatures. That is a good move, but they need to be trained, too. Give them wands. Gregorovitch from Bulgaria will make them, no questions asked. His family has been in the Dark Arts for years, although he has decided not to bear the Dark Mark, he owes us his allegiance.

Also, do not forget Harry Potter. He will be their secret weapon, or so they think. Learn about him. Have spies at Hogwarts study his style, become familiar with him. Last time, you cursed him, because he trusted you, and underestimated your power. It will be quite harder to get him to let his guard down this time." _Ginny nodded. She was storing up all this information. Gregorovitch, wands, spies, Harry Potter. If this "advice" as it had been called continued, she would have this war in the palm of her hand._

"You have opened a connection with me here, Virginia, my dearest daughter and subject. Now, whenever you sleep, you shall be directed here, and we can talk. But it must only happen when you are protected. That is in fact a warning. A dire one, that needs to be followed."

_He turned on his heel, and seemed to disappear into the mist without moving. Virginia was once more left alone, and then she too, left the dream world that had overcome her._

********************

Harry Potter was lying in bed at the Burrow. He had not been able to sleep very well that night. Another dream of his with Voldemort in it. He opened his eyes to find Ron, and Hermione, who had finally decided to come for Christmas, over him. They were watching him intensely in the blindingly bright orange room that had been caught afire in the early morning sunlight.

The worried looks in their eyes proved to Harry that he had, in fact, been having another nightmare.

"You okay, Harry?" Ron asked, softly.

"Yeah, Harry. Ron came and got me when he woke up. You were moaning, and clutching your scar."

"Was it You-Know.. Voldemort?" Ron asked, becoming much braver about saying the name now that the Dark Lord was supposedly dead.

"Yeah." Harry's monosyllabic reply indicated that he wasn't going to talk about this anymore. Unfortunately, Hermione had never been one to take a hint, especially if it involved something important like this.

"But You-Know-Who's gone, hasn't he? I mean, everyone said that he was killed."

Harry was starting to get annoyed. "Listen, I know what happened, ok? I just had a dream."

"But your connection things not supposed to work, now that he's gone!" Hermione was seriously freaking out, trying to explain, and prove her point. 

"Hermione, it's okay." Ron the mediator stepped in. "Harry, just think about owling Dumbledore, right?" Ever since Ginny had disappeared into the night a few weeks ago, Ron had been quiet, ending fights, not starting them. Harry and Hermione were seriously worried about him, especially that he never mentioned Ginny. He had just seemed to forget about her. 

"Sure." Harry said with a sigh. He wasn't sure what part Voldemort played in this, let alone Ginny. He wanted to find out, and he did agree with Ron that Dumbledore should know. 

He got out of bed, and rummaged in his bag, pulling out a quill and some rolled up parchment.

"_Professor Dumbledore," _he began. _"Do you know if it's possible to be affected by curse scars even after the inflictor has died? You see, I was at the Burrow last night, and…"_

**********************

When Virginia awoke, she was lying on the bed, her hair pulled back, and she was dressed in her nightclothes again. The snake was not around her neck, but rather in her hand, and she was clutching at it.

She leaped out of bed, looking out the floor-to-ceiling window at the sky outside. The sun was streaming down, a perfect, over-lit freezing winters morning. Virginia shuddered, in spite of herself, and pulled her over-robes on. 

Had it all really been a dream? Virginia mused to herself, pondering all that was said. She had certainly forgotten parts of it, but certain keywords kept replaying themselves in her mind. Her dress. The fog. The snake.

It had really happened. She wasn't imagining it. She now had a connection with the Dark Lord, a great and brilliant mind at planning battles. They had all the power they needed to now bring down the Mudbloods, and Dumbledore's side. This would be the one time that the Dark side actually prospered. 

Virginia smirked evilly. If Ron had been able to see that exact look on her face, he would have noticed that it looked oddly familiar, she thought. Only one other person had he ever seen with that expression, and that was Draco Malfoy. 

***************************

Speaking of whom, the aforementioned Draco Malfoy had that same look on his face that very moment. He was at the home of Terrence Parkinson, father to Pansy, and a very loyal Death Eater. He had just been promised a lifetime of service to the Dark Side, even if the light did win the war. In fact, Parkinson was so pleased that his Lord had paid him a visit, he was nearly trembling on the floor. His face had gone white, and he had been very helpful.

Parkinson had money. Most of the old, pureblooded Dark families did. Parkinson also had a great deal of influence with the younger generations of Slytherins, having four children at Hogwarts right now. Their support had all been pledged to him, and they were all marked with the new Dark Mark. All the children had been home for Christmas holidays, when Draco had paid a visit.

All of them received the mark, with its Cruciatus side-effects, even the youngest, who was barely 11, and a first year. The oldest, Pansy, and a sixth year, had been the first of the family to receive the new mark. She had changed much since starting Hogwarts, and was now an intelligent young woman. She had taken the curse without so much as a flinch. Draco suspected that, to prepare her for receiving the mark, she had been placed under the Cruciatus before. 

It was common practice, although you didn't mention it among others, even if they were of the same house and blood. Most Slytherins probably had undergone this before. Draco knew that he had. The Slytherins, when they had talked about their home life at all, tended to gloss over the certain aspects that might later make trouble for their families. 

Draco already had the support of all old Death Eaters, who had seen what he could do to them, courtesy of Wormtail's example. The younger crowd knew him personally already, or most of them did. They were more than willing to accept him. If they had been a few years younger, it would have been like a twisted game of "follow the leader". 

But the support kept growing, and from what he'd heard of Virginia's endeavors since he'd last seen her, she was phenomenal. All Dark creatures, who were normally at each others throats, had banded together to fight under the Dark side, and Virginia's leadership. 

He missed her. It had been too long since he had beheld her naked body upon his, too long since he'd smelt her hair, too long since he'd been able to tell her he loved her. These were not normal feelings. Draco had long been taught to suppress all emotions other than hate and contempt, and superiority. He wanted to her to know how he felt though.

He'd been gone too long. Now he would return to his castle and his love, and they would celebrate their accomplishments, and further prepare for a war.

From his spies, he'd gathered that the Wizarding World was confident- overly so. In fact, most didn't even know of their existence, and if they did, they probably laughed at it. After all, how much damage could two not-fully-trained wizards deal? There had been no word from Dumbledore. 

"Excellent," Draco murmured into his wine. "I've been meaning to pay Severus a little visit, anyway." 

Severus was a spy. Every right-minded Slytherin knew that. Draco had his own opinions on the matter, though. A little persuasion could always affect how Snape saw things. Plus, one of the added "benefits" of the new Dark Mark was that it prevented information from being spread. 

Draco smiled as he imagined what would happen if Severus tried to tell Dumbledore, or write him a note, or even thought about selling out to the light side. Let's just say being turned inside out alive was not necessarily a pleasant experience. Plus, this curse had the fun of being able to make your insides feel as if they were burning, until your very blood felt like a pool of magma being swirled inside you. It wasn't bad for the body, it just hurt… a lot. In fact, most people who had this placed on top of them found themselves in St. Mungo's after a few very short seconds. 

"Yep," thought Draco. "I need to have a little talk with Severus."

_So, another long chapter. What'd you think? Let me know at __Leuca_2007@hotmail.com__, or write a review… it's easier. Thanks for reading this!_

~Leuca


	14. the Revenge of Remeus

Magical Mysticism

Chapter 14

__

Thanks for your reviews for the last chapter. Questions and Comments/ ideas/ anything you don't want to leave in a review goes to _Leuca_2007@hotmail.com__. Also, if you have a story you want me to read and review, just add it in a review or email. I'm more than happy to read anything that's sent my way!_

Thanks!

~Leuca

This chapter is dedicated to **sLy7h3r1n ****h3@rT****. **_Thanks a lot!_

Harry Potter was troubled. The night-terrors he had experienced during Voldemort's rule were nothing compared to these. In these past anguish filled nights, he had heard the voice of Ginny Weasley, his one-time friend. 

She was plotting something, he could tell. She was being devious, planning something against him.

He had received an owl from Dumbledore, answering his questions about whether or not Voldemort still had a connection with him, from beyond the grave. The answer was short, and not very helpful. Harry found himself troubled over the letter, rather than feel reassured by it. 

__

Ron and Hermione were of not much help, either. They were too busy, trying to figure out what had happened to the sweet Ginny that they had known. Personally, Harry thought this was stupid. Who cares why Ginny had gone evil, as long as she had. 

She was dead for him, no longer the sister of his best friend, but his arch-enemy. He knew what she could do. Her reflexes were astronomically fast, her aim deadly, her power strong.

'Is this what you've accomplished, by leaving us, Ginny? Power, command, attention. Everything you never had while a Weasley.' Harry mused during the still and calm of one night, unwilling to subject himself to her voice that he would hear. 

But how could he hear her? What connection did he have with her? It hadn't been Ginny Weasley whom had killed his parents, then turned her wand on him. It hadn't been her whom he had conquered. Why did the connection linger? And, would she become aware of it?

Not the least of his problems, the connection with Voldemort was apparently still there, too. Why both of them? Was it because she was his heir? If that were true, then why wasn't the voice of Malfoy lingering in his head, too?

He brought himself another glass of the anti-sleep potion that Molly Weasley had bought for him. He was determined not to give Ginny Weasley any further way of dealing into his mind.

*************************

Remeus Lupin stood in the shadows of the trees. It was the night before a full moon, and the silver orb that hung in the sky taunted him with its power. He stood, looking back upon his life as he found himself penniless, cold, tired, destitute.

Another job, gone. He had been wandering around for years, no one would accept him due to his monthly affliction. 

'It had all started with that bite', he thought. That was when his troubles really began. His parents, not wealthy as it was, determined to find a cure for his "problem" as they called it. Every month, another attempt, and another failure. Slowly, the wolf had become a part of him.

And he hated it. Hated the monster that robbed him of his life, his chance of happiness. His usual meek and mild countenance was gone as a sneer crossed his face, as he savagely thought back to those whom had caused him his fortune.

The wolf who bit him, of course. Although, he couldn't really blame him now, after feeling the longing and lust for human skin, a barrier to break.

His parents. Never once did they accept him, always referring to him as a monster whom had taken over their precious child. Not even now could they talk to him. His mother had once told him to leave, that he was no longer welcome at his home.

Severus Snape. If it hadn't been for Snivellus, he would still be teaching at Hogwarts, where he had food, the Wolfsbane Potion, daresay a friend. With Harry Potter, reminding him so much of James, it had been like being at Hogwarts again.

Snape was a spy for Dumbledore. Remeus wasn't stupid, he knew that Voldemort was gone, possibly for good this time. However, he also knew of the two new rulers, and he knew that Snape was still in the Inner circle of Draco and Virginia's. After all, not all the pranks he had pulled had been completely juvenile, and Remeus still remembered the good ones. Secret, spying charms, invented by James and Lily, both exceptionally bright at school.

He would have to get revenge. Snape deserved what he would be getting. And what better way to deal the punishment to him, than by a surprise? A very dark and evil surprise. Remeus made up his mind, then, apparating to Knockturn Alley, went about fulfilling his plan.

Silently he crept down the cobblestone path. So what if it was dead of night, that was when most of these people came to life, anyway.

A second thought crept into his mind. After all, Remeus was never the type to do anything drastic, and now that this plan was placed in his mind, he began to doubt it very much. 

A dog bark snapped him to reality. The dog was crying out, probably in lonesomeness, or in pain. A dog. What he had been branded, one of their kind. It was all the resolution he needed to go on with his idea.

He crept into a pub, pulling his hood over his eyes and face. There, he wandered to the bar, with the air of someone searching for something. It got the bartenders attention.

"What exactly can I do for you tonight," the bartender said, revealing several broken and lost teeth as he spoke.

"I'm looking for a way to get revenge. Someone with power, who can bring justice to the… disadvantaged." This all was muttered in a deep, throaty whisper.

The bartended looked around, then at Remeus. He seemed to be judging his honesty.

"I think I can arrange a meeting with someone who can help you."

Then, grabbing his arm as if in pain, he motioned for Remeus to go into the back room. A swift look aside at the seedy bar that was filled with smoke and grime, and the bartender followed.

***********************

Draco stood at the entrance to the Riddle House, his Death Eater robes sooty and travel-stained. He cursed the (rightful) paranoia of his followers, that caused him to travel to their houses by horse, and not Apparation, lest he be splinched by the wards.

His hair was mused, lightly dampened by the mist that hung in the air, fog that never seemed to leave. He rather enjoyed the silence and feeling of heaviness that it gave the air. 

Draco Malfoy was home, at last, bringing good news, too. Over one hundred new Death Eaters had joined, making the total over one thousands souls from around the country. And this was in just a few weeks of traveling.

His foreign count was greater, by far. He had tremendous support from Bulgaria, plus nearly the entire school and faculty of Durmstrang. Thanks to Karkaroff, there were many future young Death Eaters being trained, even as he sit there.

The Dark Ruler called for a house elf to stable his death-black horse, as he undid the wards to the Riddle House. One step over the border, he redid them, a complex series of spells that must be done perfectly. It was harder than normal spells. After all, only Death Eaters could Apparate here, and a new ward prevented Portkeys.

He walked up to the house, which stood ominous and formidable, nearly indistinguishable from the black sky. The enchanted stone gargoyles, which were also guardians, watched him as he wandered past, their stone eyes leaving his figure only when he entered the house safely.

Draco stood in the Hall, marveling at how great it was to be back. He needed to find Virginia, and talk to her of many things. Tomorrow he would need to leave again, this time to capture Severus, and torture him until he revealed that he was truthfully working for the Light, and Dumbledore.

He did not have to wait long. He turned to go up the Grand Staircase, and there, at the top, she was waiting for him, her black silk nightgown clung to her skin, fiery red hair crowning her perfect face. 

She walked with grace down the stairs, hips swaying, leaving Draco's imagination to the tasks at which it was greatest. He took her in her arms, and they shared a powerful kiss, reminiscent of the power and lust that they shared.

Together, without speaking, they went to the bedroom, and in the soft candle-light, they renewed their love. 

*******************

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was hunched over a piece of parchment, carefully examining the words by the glow of the lanterns that filled his office. 

Fawkes sat, sleeping on his perch, his plume of feathers a magnificent array of colors. All the portraits on the walls lay snoring, Dumbledore was the only one of the things in the room awake.

He was truly disturbed. Harry's letter had worried him in way he had not felt since the night Voldemort was destroyed. Or supposedly destroyed. Of course, the power of the Dark side remained, but he was not terribly concerned about it. After all, Ginny Weasley was not evil. She was just probably doing this for some sort of rebellion against her family's values. Likewise, Draco Malfoy was doing this to earn his father's approval, something that he strived for.

But, if Voldemort was not truly gone…. That changed everything. Instead of two, incompetent teen-agers, they would have the greatest ruler since Salazar Slytherin himself, one that was able even to cheat Death.

He placed Snape on spying duties. Dumbledore did not think that Malfoy especially knew that he was not trustworthy. Snape, as a former Death Eater, and Head of Malfoy's House, would be sure to be trusted. Dumbledore quickly reviewed his ideas, rereading Harry's letter for the last time, and, confidant that he knew what he was doing, retired. 

Soon, he joined all the objects in his office in a deep slumber.

************

The next morning brought a cloudy sky, and wet, fat raindrops hitting the ground. Draco awoke to a thunderstorm, his favorite type of weather. He looked in the bed besides him, to find Virginia missing. She was probably already up. 

He stretched, got out of bed. Quickly showering and dressing, Draco wandered into the formal dining area, where he found Virginia, whom had also showered and been attired, already being served by the numerous House-elves. 

He sat across the table from her, and when breakfast was over, the two went to the study to review all that had happened in their separation. Draco explained about how he wanted to torture Severus, to get him to reveal Dumbledore's thinking, and he found Virginia willingly agreeing. 

It was during her tale of the peace treaties were they interrupted. A small House-elf by the name of Milly came into the room, announcing that Jenkins, an informant and Death Eater, had important business with his Lord and Lady.

A quick look between the two, and Draco told the elf to bring the man into the reception room. The pitiful creature scurried off, wringing its hands on its black toga, as Draco and Virginia disapparated and apparated into their thrones of the reception room.

Precisely three minutes later, they were joined by Jenkins, a heavyset wizard, who was able to find out a lot of things for his Rulers, being a bartender in Knockturn Alley. He was greeted with warmth by the two, and then he began to tell his story. 

"It was last night, your Majesties," Jenkins began, twisting nervously as he began to speak. "The bar was pretty crowded, and it was gett'n dark, when this strange feller approached me, told me he wanted revenge. I took 'im to the back, and we talked a bit, this n'that. He wanted someone powerful to 'elp him, so I figured, I'd bring 'im to you."

Draco nodded thoughtfully. "And what would this man's name be, pray tell."

Jenkins nodded, "Lupin, I think 'e said. A werewolf, 'e told me. Wanted to get back at those who caused him sufferin."

Virginia looked rather shocked as she bent her head towards Draco's. "Professor Lupin"? She asked, rather incredulously.

"Send him in, and thank you, Jenkins. It's always a pleasure to talk to a true follower." Draco rose towards the man, and the humble bartender nodded back, courteously. 

"Anythin' for My Lord and Lady," and with that, he was gone. 

A second later, Milly escorted a hooded man into the room. As he stood before the jeweled thrones of Draco and Virginia, he took off his hood, and sank to the floor.

"Ginny Weasley?" he questioned. "I mean, I'd heard the rumors, but I didn't believe them, not at all."

Like a cat, Virginia pounced. She was down upon the bedraggled man in an instant, his fear of her obvious power causing him to shrink back against the floor.

"Ginny Weasley is dead." Virginia purred, a faint smirk bleakly noticeable on her lips. "Do not speak of her to me again, Professor."

The last line was spoken with contempt, and humor. Unable to speak, Lupin nodded, overwhelmed by the presence in front of him.

"Now, we were told you needed help with revenge," Virginia spoke softly as she took her seat next to Draco. "Tell us your story, and we shall decide whether or not we can and will help you."

Stumbling to his feet, Remeus bowed low. "It began in my Hogwarts days, as you might know. I was friends with James Potter and Sirius Black. However, we did have an enemy, whom I hated with a passion…"

__

Yeah, I know. It's kinda short. Oh well. Hopefully I'll get another chapter out soon, until then let me know what you think. 

~Leuca


	15. Plans

Magical Mysticism

Chapter 15

__

Its been forever!!!! I'm so sorry, but my life has been so hectic, with school, and sports, and what-not… I'm horribly sorry that it took this long. I'll try to make it up to you guys. Thanks for all your reviews!

The day drew on. Lupin spent nearly four hours telling his story to Draco and Virginia. When he finished, he was extremely tired and hungry. After a brief consultation, the two invited the otherwise homeless man to stay with them for a few days, until they had some sort of scheme planned. Lupin had told them many things, about Severus Snape, and his history. The words spoken only gave Draco more reason to long for revenge.

The formal evening meal was served, then a house-elf showed the former DADA professor to his guest room, in the south wing of the manor. There, satisfied with himself, Lupin fell into a deep slumber.

The same rest and relaxation would not be granted to the Dark Leaders until many hours later. Both were eager to get a plan of action ready for Snape and Dumbledore. Draco himself was fuming at the betrayal of Snape, as he had been for days. They were in their spacious study, talking and working.

"What we need," he began, muttering darkly, "is someone to spy on them, like they think they've got on us. A Hogwarts student would work, perhaps. Lupin, too, if we could somehow get him back to the school. We need eyes and ears in the castle."

"Hmm." Virginia was engrossed in her potion. "We could always call Snape here, and kill him." 

"How obvious, dear. Do you not think that they probably expect something of the nature to happen? I mean, if they ever caught on that we knew about Severus's double life, he would stop coming immediately. He'd probably have tracking charms on his body or something."

"We could have another Revel. That would be inconspicuous, and if he didn't show up, then we'd have reason to attack him. Once he was here, we could have him taken off grounds, apparated away, and questioned and killed." Virginia looked up, after keeping her head down while saying this. She looked at Draco's eyes, searching for some sort of approval there. 

"Of course. That sounds perfect, dear. Will you begin planning it immediately?" 

"Yes, Draco. Meanwhile, what should we do with our werewolf who is sleeping so peacefully up there?"

Draco pondered for a minute, drumming his hands on the work table where he stood. After a second, his Queen's eyes returned to their work at the potion in front of her. It was a green brew, and currently spewing clouds of golden storms, kept only from entering the air by a Containment charm that had been placed on the cauldron.

After a little longer, he spoke. "I do not doubt that you were as surprised as I was by his visit today. Nevertheless, it was very informational, and gave us a lot to think on indeed. Werewolves, as you know from your peace-treaty deals, are excellent fighters. He could help in the final battle tremendously. Until then, Dumbledore still trusts him, you know."

"Yes, he could go to Dumbledore for 'assistance'. Perhaps he could be instrumental in the capturing of the old fool?:

The tormenting of Dumbledore was something that both had wished for for a long time. Doubtless he would be a key character in the war, and if the Light side did not have him, they had Harry Potter as their leader. And Harry Potter would have no idea how to win the war. 

"So Remeus returns to Dumbledore? I will tell him in the morning. But how are we to make sure that he has and will continue to be trustworthy?"

At this, Virginia gave a little smile. I'm already way ahead of you, Draco dear. You still have not asked what this potion is for."

Draco started, and began to speak.

"It's okay. The potion is an old one, not very well known, but powerful. It shall be applied liberally to his cloak and robes. Fortunately, the green color does not stay. The mixture will turn invisible as it dries."

Pausing a second, she concentrated on the addition of another ingredient, which, as far as Draco could tell, was the blood of an animal.

"Hornback." Answered his questioning glance.

"And… what does it do?" Draco sarcastically replied as she was once more lost in her work.

"Just a sec- there!" Finishing the careful measurement of a vial of ground-up snail shells, Virginia removed the cauldron from the open flame and spoke to Draco while stirring the repulsive smelling mix.

"It's a _Vraimix. _A rather potent one, too. If we just spread it on a belonging that he will touch, the potion will be absorbed into the skin. Then, if he is ever doing something that we would find as being traitorous, it will kill him, and alert us to his betrayal. Then, if it is correctly combined with a spell, it will give off a memory charm to all those who were present during the act."

"A memory charm? Not even the strongest one could work on Dumbledore. I know that he, Muggle-loving and foolish as he is, is at least powerful enough to resist one of those."

"I know. That's why I'm trying to make the brew as strongly as possible. Then, perhaps, it will kill him before too much damage is done. It's the best we can hope for.

"Okay. Sounds good. Get a house elf to smear it on his belongings as soon as it is ready."

Then, marching out of the dungeons, Draco left for the bedroom. Tomorrow would require much more exertion on his part, if he was not mistaken.

Virginia quickly bottled the potion, and called for a house-elf. Leaving explicit instructions with them, she followed Draco's footsteps to bed.

However, just before she reached the hallway to turn, she thought quickly and wound up continuing her journey straight. Later, she could not exactly recall why she went that way, or whether or not she was being led, but before she knew it, Virginia was standing in front of an old, dusty door.

It had the look of being unused, like it was just somehow forgotten. Looking up and down the corridor where she stood, Virginia could neither see any familiar landmark to guide her back to somewhere she recognized, nor any house-elf. Which was rather unusual, considering that there were at least two hundred of the servants to take care of the restored mansions many rooms.

Virginia found herself pressing against the dusty door. The wood was almost rotting, and splinters were forming on her dark green robes. The door held magically together, though. From the looks of it, there was a powerful protection spell placed on the door. Obviously, no one was to get in.

Something was off, though. There was a heavy metal door-knocker in the center of the door, as if inviting her to knock. For some reason, Virginia felt compelled to grab the knocker, and hit it against the door. But, the second her hand touched the cold, aged metal, a sudden warmth sprang up through her hand. The metal turned to scales, and a black serpent resembling the one she wore around her neck hit the door instead of the knocker.

A deep resonating gong rang out, nearly deafening Virginia, who quickly covered her ears.

Slowly, creaking as if it had been closed for nearly a millennia, the door opened, and Virginia was pushed forward into the black void, no candle-light in front to lead her way.

************************

The Burrow was getting crowed. Many of Ron's brothers were home, and several guests. This was all well and good if you were used to having a crowd of people with you all the time, like the Weasley's, but it was getting to be too much for Harry, who enjoyed his solitude.

However, the large group of people made for at least a little anonymity. Which one member of the family most certainly enjoyed. However, the time was come to show Percy's true side. He was not one that was comfortable with this two-timing business. Although he was helping his Lord and Lady's side, it still caused a shudder to run through him when he thought about the backstabbing he was doing.

He'd much rather go and declare his true thoughts and side and become a fugitive from the MoM.

__

I know that it took me way Way WAY too long to get that out. I know it wasn't that great a chapter, either. And I know that you are probably tired of this pre-battle of good and evil crap. But still, let me know what you think.

Thanks a lot!

Emails go to Leuca_2007@hotmail.com 


End file.
